束缚的纽带
by msyu1
Summary: A Chinese translation for story "The Ties That Bind" by JordanPhoenix. Spoiler for AA and AAI series. Rated M for some chapters include something related to sex.
1. 第一章：致命情人

****作者介绍："女孩有余，女人未满"前篇，故事关于我最喜欢的两个检察官，御剑怜侍和狩魔冥走到一起…通过一点小小的帮助，来源于最意想不到的推力！****

****文章介绍：为什么冷酷无情的检察官御剑怜侍和狩魔冥如此想当媒人，撮合"白痴的白痴"成步堂龙一和绫里真宵？非常简单，因为那两人正是完美的这一对走到一起的原因！御剑需要成步堂关于爱情的帮助？什么情况？"逆转的法律之爱三部曲"第二部，御冥。****

****2017********年********3********月********22********日更新：御冥是我第二喜欢的********cp********，仅次于成宵。我也一直想给他们的故事写得更加深入，通过更有力的开头，和我们已知的游戏背景重复开头不一样。所以我重写了第一章—故事的其他内容没有改动。****

****我希望之前的读者喜欢我重写第一章的付出，这样之后的读者就会很想读一读两位完美的检察官的故事。****

****最后但同样重要的是，我希望把这篇故事不仅献给喜爱御剑怜侍的优秀作者********6GunSally********，而且献给另一位先生的妹妹，她也是忠实的********fanfiction********读者和作者********Ilet Moratar********，她是我认识的********最大********御冥粉！********甜蜜的吻，我亲爱的妹妹********（注********2********）！****

****注：所以这是我第一篇同人******"******女孩有余，女人未满"前篇，也是******"******逆转的法律之爱三部曲"第二部。****

********你不需要********读过那篇成宵来理解这篇御冥，所以这篇可以作为单篇阅读。时间线在逆转裁判********2********的王都楼真悟一案，有逆转裁判********23********和逆转检事********12********微剧透。****

****非常感谢读者，以及喜欢、评论、关注及提醒我的人。我的感激之情无以言表！你们这些人真酷！****

****声明：逆转裁判属于卡普空，游戏和人物非我所有。不然，御冥********真的能在一起********，而不是只在我的想象和同人中！****

情感的纽带，这些真讨厌。

御剑怜侍闭上眼，试图压制住心中的惊慌失措。

他讨厌医院，但是那天就算野马也无法将他拽出急诊室。

****我本该继续当恶魔检察官的，生活对我就会简单很多，要是我这么做的话。但并不是这样，我让********他********跨越了我的防线。我让那个冲动的白痴律师在我封闭的防备中留下了弱点。现在我再也不是冷酷和有条不紊的高级检察官了。那时的我虽然被批评说过于机械，但是还是被誉为万无一失的推理，最后我居然带着多余的情感—而且是********第二次********！****

直到某个冲动、热忱、热血、****刺猬头的好人****把御剑的灵魂从永恒的黑暗中解救出来，****不安****和****犹豫****一直都是"多余的情感"，是他觉得需要对付的！

他完全知道别人在他背后说了什么话，直到成步堂龙一在他生命中重新出现。他也知道，他令人畏惧的头衔，包括和贿赂法官及伪造证据。御剑尽力让这种纠纷从他身边流走，如同落在油质路面的水滴。

****弱者才会传播流言，白痴才会相信。这些人随意评判他们不了解的艰难和痛苦，他们不知道********狩魔豪********对我做了什么，或者********严徒海慈********对我做了什么！也就是说，据********我********所知，他们只是下了判断，然后拼命维护着，然后和同龄人谈论而已！****

他本该继续前进，将自己的情感弃之不顾，同时不被任何事影响。但一切在一年前就这么到来了，他和法庭上的对手揭露了所有的罪行，来自他堕落的上司和警察局长。在那以后，御剑离开了日本，去美国进行了深入灵魂的反思。他作为一个完全变了的人回来了，继续和成步堂的友情，也再不在乎完美的胜诉纪录—只在乎寻找真相。

这一点包括****最终****面对他对****她****的情感，都是因为命运的交错。

****命运****，在这里，形式是一位杀手的子弹穿过****某个检察官****的肩膀，这极大地改变了他了解的一切。

就是这个时刻，永远改变了他和冥的关系。

3月22日 下午3:30 堀田诊所

冥看上去如此渺小，脸色苍白无助，就在医护人员用推车推着她的时候。这样折磨的痛苦，几乎让她眼中充满泪水。真是命运叵测啊，如此小小的一枚子弹会让这个可怕的美国检察官受到这么深的影响。她是如此坚强的女孩，是他认识的人里最聪明、最据理力争，最坚韧不拔的女孩。他如此景仰她的性格。

要是他现在就要失去她的话…

****我不会告诉她，我的内心已经呼喊了很久了。我现在祈求的一切，就是找到机会，对她大声说出姗姗来迟的话。****

御剑看了一眼医院急诊室的地上，来回踱步，焦急地等待着冥情况的情报。他在候诊室等待时写的信被拳头揉成一团，他发现自己无数次焦急地重读着。

****冥，****

****你读着这封信的时候，我求你注意我的话，我保证这些是良药。这些话是发自我心底里的—也是到你内心的桥梁。这些事你可以相信的话，********我的小姐********，虽然我知道看起来并不总是如此。****

****非常抱歉，我给你造成了那么多的痛苦，在我去年消失的时候。那像是个考验，不仅仅是对我的考验。事后来看，更是考验你的一种方式。或许我想看看，你对那个消息会是什么反应。或者只是想确认，你是我能付出真心的人，在我的一切都言出必行的时候。现在我知道了，你一直都是如此，现在也不例外。而我问心有愧，不仅是因为居然需要做这种事，而且没有勇气让你知道我一切安好，或者说是我对你的感受。仅仅因为我没有勇敢到这么做的地步，没有事先知道你的感受。****

****在名为生命的旅程中，还有法律的世界里，我尝试过每一条可行的路，打开每一扇追寻正义的门，都在寻找真相，也在试图发现，我是怎样的人。据我所知，我生命中只有少数几人，能完全进入我的心房，也能让我带给他们情感，让我明白情感没有局限。但是，真心会逐渐消失。那时我破坏了一切，选择逃避，连你也包括在内，而你是我心中唯一能完全接纳的人。****

****我迄今为止唯一爱过的女人。****

****非常抱歉，那个疯子的子弹才让我想到这一点。****

****你是我注定去爱、去信任、去拯救、去让你恢复健康的人。我知道你真正的样子。我看穿了你的内心，但是还是毫无保留地爱着你。我现在看到的，是你这个美人生命垂危，但你的精神依旧坚强不屈，也为自由而付出一切，慷慨到牺牲自己的地步。你和我一样…坚强、温柔、但非常相像。****

****如果你还相信我，我会永远伴你左右，慢慢等着你远行，一直等你回来。我知道其他人也心地善良，我每天都能见到，确实如此。但你是我的另一半，我的孪生灵魂，我的女王…因此我交给你我的真心，祈望你能安置妥当，在暴风雨到来之际。不论发生什么，我也一直将你的心安置妥当，取决于你对我的希望。所以不管生活对我怎样，和谁在一起，是近还是远，你都是我的依靠。****

****我的心充满爱意，也希望你能回应。我现在等待着，我们生命中其他的旅程和冒险。但这一次也很珍贵。请你一定要让我坚强起来，也让我能给你慰藉。****

****爱你的，****

****怜侍****

"御剑先生？"

御剑匆匆把那张纸塞进西装内侧夹克的口袋，灰色的眼中带着忧心忡忡，也满是血丝。他看到一个面善的雪白色头发医生站在他面前。

"我是医生，就是我来负责给狩魔小姐动手术。"

"冥还好吗…？"这是他一生中唯一一次，这个擅长表达的检察官发现不知道怎么组织语言，问出他一直都很害怕的问题。

"这是肩伤，御剑先生。"急诊室的医生向他保证道，朝着愁容满面的检察官笑了笑。"有一条好消息—你送她过来很及时，我们现在已经成功把子弹取了出来。她有点失血，所以我们要照看她几天。但她现在已经用过药了，现在正在休息。你现在可以去看她了。"

冥迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，听到了两个消息。首先，取出子弹的手术已经成功了。尽管她很抗议，她接下来今天都要留院查看。其次，她来之不易的审判，她超越那个白痴成步堂龙一的审判，被从她身边夺走了。夺走审判的人，只可能是叛逆的白痴御剑怜侍！

这两件事都没让她感觉多吃惊，她本身就有所疑虑。她只是感觉难以置信，她所有细心的准备现在都对****他****有利，而不是对****她****有利。她可以毫无疑问地承认，狩魔豪很擅长让两个人相互对抗。这最多只是同辈竞争，或者看你怎么认为。

她瞪着那个所谓的白痴进入房间，依旧和往常一样举止优雅、典雅高贵、还有她不愿承认的****帅气****。尽管他平时完美定型的灰黑色头发稍有凌乱，他整齐的眉毛因为忧虑而稍有皱纹。

"冥。"他低声说道，看到她醒来后放下心来。"你感觉还好吗？"

"一切都好。"她厉声说道，冰冷的灰色眼睛中闪着火花。虽然他的表现确实表示欢迎，但是并没有让她心情放松下来。"为什么你还在？你今天已经足够尽责了，是吧？你已经做了足够英雄的行为了，把我送到这里，在你跑车上开车的样子相当疯狂。这样你也明白吧，你把我留在这里就好了，这样我好休息吧？"

"确实如此。"御剑皱着眉承认道，"但我想看看你，用我的双眼，冥。确实****你****也明白，我无法冷酷无情到不担心你，因为你是我唯一的亲人吧？"

"你一直都是多愁善感的白痴啊，御剑怜侍。"她嘲笑道，不想表现出她被他的话感动了，但还是对他的提示感觉莫名地恼火，因为他把她当作****亲人****。这当然太可笑了。不然，她还希望他把她看作****其他****什么呢？

不是他的****亲人****，但或许是真正的****女人****吧？他来看她的原因，是****除了****义理上的****怜悯****之外的吧？

冥内心默默嘲笑了一下自己，居然会有这样白痴的想法。她把这些都怪罪到药物治疗上。她想最好还是把能说的话降到最少，这样就不会说出白痴的傻话，这些之后说不定是对她不利的证据。

御剑似乎并没怎么被这番带刺的话冒犯到，只是耸耸肩，对她笑笑。

"罪名成立啊，我想是这样的。我可不会为了这样的心感到忏悔，因为你根本就****没有****心。"

这些话让她震惊，激怒了她。意想不到的泪水突然从她眼中涌上来，但是她骄傲到不让眼泪滑落。

"如果你说完了对我这个器官是否存在的看法。"她冷冷地说道，把头偏离他。"我现在能请你离开吗，这样我能像之前一样好好休息？"

"你不想知道调查的最新情况吗？"

"好吧。"她的声音毫无活力，"快说吧。"

御剑告诉了她一切：虎狼死家的卡片，天野由利惠的遗书，还有他派遣去救真宵的搜查小组。

冥不再无精打采地裹着医院床上的被子，而她之前一直都在这么做，就是为了避免和他直视。但是，她的头抬了起来，在听到最后一条细节之后。

"那个绫里真宵被绑架了？希望你活着找到她，快一点。我们都知道，成步堂龙一那个白痴没有她会有多麻烦。他根本无法在法庭和我们****两个****对抗，要是他有上次没看到她的****一半****那么精神崩溃的话。你和我说过，他在她上次回家的时候有多么意志消沉。他刚才一定失去理智了，因为那个白痴如此疯狂地痴情于她。"

"关于这一点，其他人都注意到了，****除了****成步堂和真宵君。"御剑得意地笑道，"但我也不会怪罪于成步堂的热情，因为我自己也很喜欢那个小姐…"

"****真的吗？****"冥插话道，第一次感觉到被显露的嫉妒莫名其妙地折磨着，都开始怨恨自己了。"真是****甜蜜****啊，御剑怜侍。那个白痴律师知道他有****情敌****一起追求美丽的少女这颗防备之心吗？"

高级检察官吃了一惊，听到她声音突然尖锐起来。真宵是个鲁莽又过分热情的灵媒师，总而言之性格乐观。她也是他生命中少有的知道他对****大将军****痴迷的人，而她也一样。这是他和她的小秘密，至少他是这么认为的。真宵和成步堂一起，在法庭上和他交手过几次。甚至都牺牲自己的性命保护证明他清白的证据，那时他作为杀害父亲的被告受到审判。御剑永远都不会忘记。其实，他也有不惜任何代价保护这位年轻女性平安归来的原因，因为他朋友如此疯狂地爱着她。这一点****其他人****都很清楚，但只有真宵和成步堂自己一无所知。

通常来说，御剑不会让这样一位脾气暴躁又漫不关心的****狩魔****的话置之不顾的。但是他重新和情感接触之后所知不多的****好事****之一就是，他发觉这样的嘲弄，还带着点希望，让他也能****敏锐发觉****他****身边****潜藏的情感。

这也就意味着，他注意到的无疑的****嫉妒****，是他从激烈的深灰色眼睛中发觉的。尽管其中语气高调，但是很好理解，更不用说显得****鼓舞人心****了。

"你都在说什么胡话呢，冥？"御剑尽可能看上去没被那些话困惑到，"如果你让我说完，****我实际上想说的****是：'我自己也很喜欢她，因为她过去为我做了那么多事。'我感觉我至少要付出回报。"

"啊，是啊，我现在记起来你和我说过了。"冥含糊地说道，对自己的突然发脾气感到难为情。她继续裹着毯子，这样他就看不到她粉红色的脸颊了。"无所顾忌的女孩啊，虽然确实令人敬佩。她在爸爸的审判中也出现了，是不是？就是她保护了重要的证据，让你获得无罪判决。"

"是的…"御剑似乎陷入沉思了一会儿，之后才突然用会意的笑容看着她。"真是****奇怪****啊，你有着这样****完美的****记忆，居然都忘了这么重要的细节。"

"你都忘了吗，你这白痴，我现在正在进行大量治疗？"冥皱起眉，尽管现在脸色更红了。"你应该想想，之后你要放我一马！"

"我会的，毫无疑问。"御剑轻轻说道，眼神中带着她没见过的东西。"但这样你就希望我有****心****了，对不对？"

冥感到无言以对，这还是她有生以来第一次。她感觉到眼中的刺痛，转过头去，希望他别幸灾乐祸地宣布他这一轮的胜利。她只是和他一样白痴，让他把她逼到这个地步，让她被情感压倒。毕竟，她是狩魔啊，她不会让自己被这样微不足道的小事而失控。那个，她会感觉非常****过分****的，要是她让他产生****怀疑****…

所有想法突然从她脑海中消失，此时她突然感觉一阵意想不到的温暖，此时御剑的手和她相扣。

"幸好你没事，冥。"

她很生气，虽然还是和他十指相扣。

"别让我这么感伤，你这白痴。"她含糊地说道，虽然脸色还有点红。她盯着相扣的手，依然不愿意和他目光接触："我不是小女孩了，我不需要你的怜悯。"

"这不是怜悯。"他低声说道，手上握着她的力道加重了。

他声音的什么地方让她抬头看着他，她屏住呼吸，突然看到他目光的锋芒。

"我发自内心地思考过，你也知道不是这样的。就像你也知道，我已经有段时间没把你当作亲人了…"

注1：英语里"法庭"和"追求"都是court。

注2：此句为西班牙语。


	2. 原开头

著名的天才检察官御剑怜侍一直都是个有条不紊的人。他的名声在于，虽然值得尊敬，但是冷酷无情，这是他选择的法律职业的副作用。当然，这样也很无趣。辩护律师是好人，他们保护了无辜的人。因此检察官听上去都是坏人，他们想折磨这些无辜的人。

但是，上述特征说明，为何最近他才以恶魔检察官出名。御剑从来不流露感情，从来不会让有失公平的标杆伤害和影响他。当然了，他有完美的胜诉纪录，直到最近都是如此。但他从未贿赂法官或伪造证据，就像那些小道消息声明的那样。这些策略更适合他的老师，冷漠堕落又无情的狩魔豪。

狩魔豪在法律界声名远扬，但在道德上声名败坏。他抚养了御剑和女儿冥，用不可能实现的超高要求和手腕控制了他们。所以御剑和拿着鞭子的冥一直不擅长表达情感，只是出色的完美主义者。束缚他们之间的纽带是，他们都有失去了完美无瑕的胜利纪录，在和名律师成步堂龙一交手的时候。

辩护律师成步堂龙一，他法庭上最大的对手，在每个方面都和御剑完全相反。他冲动、热情又热血，而御剑一直沉着冷静、有条不紊。两个人之前是童年的挚友，被信任所束缚着。

最近，两个人重建了这样的束缚，而他们法庭上的交手也从尖刻不留情的诽谤变的友好，基于共同的尊重和钦佩。

成步堂成为了热心又有勇气的男人，就是御剑一直想长大成为的样子。御剑既崇拜又嫉妒这一点，因此他表面上还是对另一个男人很傲慢，只要两个人碰面。毕竟，他还有需要维持的名声。

成步堂声称御剑热切地帮助了他，在小学四年级他在全班面前被指控偷钱的时候，这一点让他成为了辩护律师。成步堂则为了回报，用他有时天真但又不可撼动的忠诚和对委托人的信任，这些让他重新思考自己的价值观，还有对法律的看法。在他们的友谊继续不久，御剑离开了日本，去美国进行了深入灵魂的反思。

御剑作为一个完全变了的人，回到了逆转县。他的道德和性格更加放得开，也变得没那么敌意了。他不在乎完美的胜诉纪录，只在乎寻找真相。虽然他不屈不挠的性格让他无法完全告诉成步堂，他的内心到底转变了多少。不管怎样，他感觉他朋友明白了。就是那个辩护律师这样的心情，还有深深的直觉，让他能更好把控御剑忽略的案件细节。这样他不仅仅是不败的律师，更是好朋友。

当然，他重新具备的宽宏大量最为确实的证据，就是他帮成步堂将声名狼藉的演员王都楼真悟绳之以法。这个残忍的家伙罪名是，绑架成步堂亲爱的朋友和助手，绫里真宵。

真宵是个鲁莽又过分热情的灵媒师，带着有感染力的微笑和总而言之乐观的性格。她也是他生命中少有的知道他对****大将军****痴迷的人，而她也一样。这是他和她的小秘密，至少他是这么认为的。

真宵和成步堂一起，在法庭上和他交手过几次。甚至都牺牲自己的性命保护证明他清白的证据，那时他作为杀害父亲的被告受到审判。御剑永远都不会忘记。其实，他也有不惜任何代价保护这位年轻女性平安归来的原因，因为他朋友如此疯狂地爱着她。这一点****其他人****都很清楚，但只有真宵和成步堂自己一无所知。

两个人就这样被束缚到了一起，一起在王都楼真悟的案子里帮忙。他的每个部下，从装模作样但出于好意的刑警糸锯圭介到冥自己。这也最说明问题，因为她从来不会原谅成步堂破坏她的完美胜诉纪录。实际上，她一开始是负责的检察官，直到****命运****，在这里，形式是一位杀手的子弹穿过****某个检察官****的肩膀，这极大地改变了他了解的一切。

就是这个时刻，永远改变了他和冥的关系。

御剑看了一眼医院急诊室的地上，来回踱步，焦急地等待着冥情况的情报。

冥看上去如此渺小，脸色苍白无助，就在医护人员用推车推着她的时候。这样折磨的痛苦，几乎让她眼中充满泪水。真是命运叵测啊，如此小小的一枚子弹会让这个可怕的美国检察官受到这么深的影响。她是如此坚强的女孩，是他认识的人里最聪明、最据理力争，最坚韧不拔的女孩。他如此景仰她的性格。要是他现在就要失去她的话…

"御剑先生？"

御剑灰色的眼中带着忧心忡忡，也满是血丝。他看到一个面善的雪白色头发医生站在他面前。

"我是医生，就是我来负责给狩魔小姐动手术。"

"冥还好吗…？"这是他一生中唯一一次，这个擅长表达的检察官发现不知道怎么组织语言，问出他一直都很害怕的问题。

"这是肩伤，御剑先生。"急诊室的医生向他保证道，朝着愁容满面的检察官笑了笑。"有一条好消息—你送她过来很及时，我们现在已经成功把子弹取了出来。她有点失血，所以我们要照看她几天。但她现在已经用过药了，现在正在休息。你现在可以去看她了。"

冥迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，听到了两个消息。首先，取出子弹的手术已经成功了。尽管她很抗议，她接下来今天都要留院查看。其次，她来之不易的审判，她超越那个白痴成步堂龙一的审判，被从她身边夺走了。夺走审判的人，只可能是叛逆的白痴御剑怜侍！

这两件事都没让她感觉多吃惊，她本身就有所疑虑。她只是感觉难以置信，她所有细心的准备现在都对****他****有利，而不是对****她****有利。她可以毫无疑问地承认，狩魔豪很擅长让两个人相互对抗。这最多只是同辈竞争，或者看你怎么认为。

她瞪着那个所谓的白痴进入房间，依旧和往常一样举止优雅、典雅高贵、还有她不愿承认的****帅气****。尽管他平时完美定型的灰黑色头发稍有凌乱，他整齐的眉毛因为忧虑而稍有皱纹。

"冥。"他低声说道，看到她醒来后放下心来。"你感觉还好吗？"

"一切都好。"她厉声说道，冰冷的灰色眼睛中闪着火花。虽然他的表现确实表示欢迎，但是并没有让她心情放松下来。"为什么你还在？你今天已经足够尽责了，是吧？你已经做了足够英雄的行为了，把我送到这里，在你跑车上开车的样子相当疯狂。这样你也明白吧，你把我留在这里就好了，这样我好休息吧？"

"确实如此。"御剑皱着眉承认道，"但我想看看你，用我的双眼，冥。确实****你****也明白，我无法冷酷无情到不担心你，因为你是我唯一的亲人吧？"

"你一直都是多愁善感的白痴啊，御剑怜侍。"她嘲笑道，不想表现出她被他的话感动了，但还是对他的提示感觉莫名地恼火，因为他把她当作****亲人****。这当然太可笑了。不然，她还希望他把她看作****其他****什么呢？

不是他的****亲人****，但或许是真正的****女人****吧？他来看她的原因，是****除了****义理上的****怜悯****之外的吧？

冥内心默默嘲笑了一下自己，居然会有这样白痴的想法。她把这些都怪罪到药物治疗上。她想最好还是把能说的话降到最少，这样就不会说出白痴的傻话，这些之后说不定是对她不利的证据。

御剑似乎并没怎么被这番带刺的话冒犯到，只是耸耸肩，对她笑笑："罪名成立啊，我想是这样的。我可不会为了这样的心感到忏悔，因为你根本就****没有****心。"

这些话让她震惊，激怒了她。意想不到的泪水突然从她眼中涌上来，但是她骄傲到不让眼泪滑落。

"如果你说完了对我这个器官是否存在的看法。"她冷冷地说道，把头偏离他。"我现在能请你离开吗，这样我能像之前一样好好休息？"

"你不想知道调查的最新情况吗？"

"好吧。"她的声音毫无活力，"快说吧。"

御剑告诉了她一切：虎狼死家的卡片，天野由利惠的遗书，还有他派遣去救真宵的搜查小组。

"那个绫里真宵被绑架了？"冥不再无精打采地裹着医院床上的被子，而她之前一直都在这么做，就是为了避免和他直视。但是，她的头抬了起来，在听到最后一条细节之后。

"希望你活着找到她，快一点。我们都知道，成步堂龙一那个白痴没有她会有多麻烦。他根本无法在法庭和我们****两个****对抗，要是他有上次没看到她的****一半****那么精神崩溃的话。你和我说过，他在她上次回家的时候有多么意志消沉。他刚才一定失去理智了，因为那个白痴如此疯狂地痴情于她。"

"关于这一点，其他人都注意到了，****除了****成步堂和真宵君。"御剑得意地笑道，"但我也不会怪罪于成步堂的热情，因为我自己也很喜欢那个小姐…"

"****真的吗？****"冥插话道，第一次感觉到被显露的嫉妒莫名其妙地折磨着，都开始怨恨自己了。"真是****甜蜜****啊，御剑怜侍。那个白痴律师知道他有****情敌****一起追求美丽的少女这颗防备之心吗？"

"你都在说什么胡话呢，冥？"御剑尽可能看上去没被那些话困惑到，"如果你让我说完，****我实际上想说的****是：'我自己也很喜欢她，因为她过去为我做了那么多事。'我感觉我至少要付出回报。"

"啊，是啊，我现在记起来你和我说过了。"冥含糊地说道，对自己的突然发脾气感到难为情。她继续裹着毯子，这样他就看不到她粉红色的脸颊了。"无所顾忌的女孩啊，虽然确实令人敬佩。她在爸爸的审判中也出现了，是不是？就是她保护了重要的证据，让你获得无罪判决。"

"是的…"御剑似乎陷入沉思了一会儿，之后才突然用会意的笑容看着她。"真是****奇怪****啊，你有着这样****完美的****记忆，居然都忘了这么重要的细节。"

"你都忘了吗，你这白痴，我现在正在进行大量治疗？"冥皱起眉，尽管现在脸色更红了。"你应该想想，之后你要放我一马！"

"我会的，毫无疑问。"御剑轻轻说道，眼神中带着她没见过的东西。"但这样你就希望我有****心****了，对不对？"

冥感到无言以对，这还是她有生以来第一次。她感觉到眼中的刺痛，转过头去，希望他别幸灾乐祸地宣布他这一轮的胜利。她只是和他一样白痴，让他把她逼到这个地步，让她被情感压倒。毕竟，她是狩魔啊，她不会让自己被这样微不足道的小事而失控。那个，她会感觉非常****过分****的，要是她让他产生****怀疑****…

所有想法突然从她脑海中消失，此时她突然感觉一阵意想不到的温暖，此时御剑的手和她相扣。

"幸好你没事，冥。"

她很生气，虽然还是和他十指相扣。"别让我这么感伤，你这白痴。"她含糊地说道，虽然脸色还有点红。她盯着相扣的手，依然不愿意和他目光接触。"我不是小女孩了，我不需要你的怜悯。"

"这不是怜悯。"他低声说道，手上握着她的力道加重了。

他声音的什么地方让她抬头看着他，她屏住呼吸，突然看到他目光的锋芒。

"我发自内心地思考过，你也知道不是这样的。就像你也知道，我已经有段时间没把你当作亲人了…"


	3. 第二章：爱是战场

3月23日 下午9点 羽咲机场 登机口

"所以你是在逃避吗？"御剑沉闷地说道，带着一丝痛苦。他没想到她就这么离开这个国家。王都楼真悟的案子才刚解决，就悄悄离开，如同深夜的窃贼。

御剑认真思考过，他对她的意义应该不止如此。难道两个人在医院里的那件事，对她没有任何意义吗？他发誓看到她的泪水中带着不同的情绪，来自她精致的双眼。那时他鼓起勇气，向她表达真实的情感，而她低声说感觉累了想休息。但她把他拉近，用她的唇向他的唇像羽毛一般点了一下，之后迷糊地躺在枕头上合上双眼，她小小的手依旧和他的手紧扣。他之后很快悄悄离开了，但决定等一切都解决，审判结束之后，两个人就重提之前说到的事。这样她就能告诉他，他不是唯一一个这样认为的人。他现在****满脑子****真的只是这个吗？

她都没有正式向他告别，就一声不响地回到了美国。要不是他拿着那个上的跟踪器找到她，她放在糸锯刑警现在也正在她的行李里！天啊，这个女人疯了！现在他在想，两个人的温柔时刻是不是他想象中虚构出来的，来自多年的渴望。

"烦死了！你永远都不可能明白的…'狩魔豪之女'的身份，究竟意味着什么，御剑怜侍。"冥的声音冷冷的。

"…冥…"

"你什么都不懂！你不可能明白，狩魔豪之女，到底意味着什么！被周围的人寄予厚望…只能不停地回报！胜诉是理所当然的…败诉，完全无法接受。"她把手放在腿上，用平常一样坦然的目光看着他。"父亲他的确是天才！可是…我却不是。…我终于明白了这一点。我…****必须****要成为天才…我一定要胜诉，无论在什么情况下。而败诉，根本不可能。"

"的确…也许你并不是天才。"御剑反驳道，希望能让她明白，别对自己那么狠心。"但是…你****是****检察官。以前是…以后也是。"

"对我来说…这已经不可能了。"她冰冷的视线中不带任何情感，"因为…我已经扔掉了鞭子。"

"这么说来…"御剑得意地笑笑，给她出示了她丢弃的宝贵财产。"成步堂把这个给我了。"那个有直觉的律师。****成步堂…你预测到会发生这样的事了吗…？****

"我再说一次。"他继续说道，"我们当检察官并不是为了名誉而战斗。这皮鞭，究竟该抽什么…你自己，好好想想吧。"****除了我的自尊之外，我的理智…我的心。****

"你总是这样…"她的眼中闪着怒火，"总是…放着我不管，先我一步而离去！…御剑怜侍…我恨你！"****因为你出走的时候，你丢下了********我********！我感觉你完全不在乎我！就像我是个讨厌的小孩子，你根本不在乎！你怎么可以扔下我一个人，在父亲的影响之下？我景仰你！我崇拜你！我…我********爱********你！****

御剑盯着她，被她无缘无故的抨击而无言以对。

"不过，终于…向你复仇的机会来了。要是战胜了那个男人…击败成步堂龙一的话…就能超越放任我不管的你了！…这就是我的'复仇'！"****我一直付出双倍努力，证明我和你一样优秀。我需要不可动摇的确实证据向你证明，我不是小女孩了，我和你在某些方面是不分伯仲的。那么，********或许********你就把我当作成年人，就会关心我。作为亲人，我恨你。因为父亲让我们疯狂作对。但作为女人，我把你********当作男人********的感受就不一样了。********现在依旧如此。********这实在让我大吃一惊，所以我不能继续呆下去了！****

"是这样啊…"他终于说道，几乎说不出任何话语。****她从来对我没有任何意思，她只不过随意结束了败诉，选择逃避罢了。而且我也知道她的行动，当她下决心之后，我只能束手无策。****

"你懂什么？"她突然说道，脸上出现熟悉的表情，代替了之前恼怒的样子。"我做不到…抛弃从前的自我…这太难了。"****但是，在合适的场合，我至少能试试看。我需要鼓励，怜侍，请证明我错了。****

"…你做得到。"他轻轻说道，"就像华宫雾绪一样。"

"华宫雾绪…？"

"你和她做了笔交易，想要利用她。但是，你不是…也依靠着父亲狩魔豪吗？…你已经追上了我，我们现在都站在同一条起跑线上。…但是，我不打算原地踏步，"御剑深呼吸一口，直视冥的双眼，发现她深受打击。他之后从平时检察官的样子变成声音中无法掩饰悲伤和无奈，说出之后的话语。

"…如果你说你不想再往前走了的话…那么，就此别过了，狩魔冥。"****永远都是这样，尽管这意味着让我饱受痛苦。因为我还有尊严，我不能再出洋相了。我********绝对不会这么做********，乞求一位冷冰冰的女人为了我留下来。****

她看上去完全被他的话震惊到了。之后，让御剑大为惊异的是，她的表情突然崩溃，那还是他从小时候以来第一次看到。狩魔冥开始哭出声来，大颗的泪水流下她的脸颊，如同永不干涸的小溪。

"我，我…我是狩魔冥！"她哭道，眼泪几乎揪住了他的心。"…别以为你总是能走到我前面…胜负…现在才开始…你做好准备吧，御剑怜侍！"

他认识那么久的那个女人那骄傲自大又冰冷的伪装粉碎了，也永远消失了。那里面是一个女孩，心痛、容易受伤。她哭得那么用力，肩膀已经开始颤抖了。那个女孩一滴眼泪都没有流，在她父亲入狱死去之后，或者在她被枪击的时候。现在她哭泣的样子，就好像她心碎了一般，而他告诉她，这就是告别。

就是这一刻击中了他，这个证据如此显而易见地闪耀着，到了御剑都在自责为什么之前没看到的地步。

她一直都****希望****，他能跟着她。狩魔冥是个完美主义者，她的文化素养和高调的举止****从不会****"不小心"藏起糸锯破烂肮脏的大衣，和她其他的东西放在一起的。****她根本不想走。****

而御剑怜侍这个所谓天才检察官，居然抛弃了医院里深刻的回忆，没注意到那时她脸上嫉妒的表情。那时她以为他对真宵有意思，眼中满是原始的情绪，就在她吻他的时候。他差点就要失去她了！甚至还向她****告别****！

他真是她口中一直说着的白痴。御剑在这一生中，从未像此时此刻一样，如此怨恨自己。

但他可以之后再对自己发火。现在，他必须先行动再思考。他必须成为…成步堂龙一。

"如果你说的胜负指的是你的心的话，冥，那就穿上盔甲吧。"御剑大声说道，发现她受到惊吓的表情，此时他故意朝她走去。"因为我向你保证，我可从不会输，我也****会****胜利的！"

在无意中，他朝她走了三步，抓住她的胳膊。她的喘气声充斥在他耳边，他把她直接抱起。突然他的嘴碰上了她的脸颊，粗粗地吻着她的脸颊、下巴和额头。他的唇正和她的唇齐平的时候，他的手朝下伸过去，抱起她的腿，将其环在他腰上。最终，当御剑渴望的嘴终于和冥吻上时，他的吻又慢又稳，让候机室的人有足够时间观看这个举动。

这一次，平时保守的两个人再也不在乎什么大庭广众了，剩余的全世界都消失到背景里，唯一存在的就是对方。

他抓住她的脸两侧，用力拉到他对面，让他贪婪的唇紧锁在她唇上。

冥很快张口，勾住他的后颈，把两人拉的更近。她喉咙中发出的声音如同咆哮一般，她也将他拉近了。他更用力地吻着她，用一条胳膊护住她背后，将她其余部分拉得更近。她用疼痛的甜蜜回了他一个吻，柔软的银白色头发落到他脸上。她完全付出了，付出了一切给了这一刻的疯狂。此时身体战胜了理智，感性战胜了理性。她的体温、她的气味、她毁灭性的情感都进入了他全身。在他的手之下，欲望把她的身体压到他胸口，她刚才的气息还在，还灼烧着他。

他在这样的热情中慢慢融化起来，仿佛雨水浇上盐柱一般。

他站在那里，在拥挤的机场感到无助，无法克制贪得无厌的嘴、不安的手和心中跳动的抑制不住的真相。胜负已分，两个人不分伯仲，因为都胜利了。

****I love you.****

****我爱你。****

成功了，他现在是她的了。


	4. 第三章：漫长的距离

3月23日 下午9:15 羽咲机场 登机口

御剑还回想着刚才发生的出人意料的反转，那就好像是陈词滥调的爱情小说中对他的描写一般。

他的心还怦怦直跳，脉搏还在加速，呼吸还堵在胸前…他****耳朵还有回声****？

他皱着眉，摇了摇头，深呼吸一口来放松精神。他的感觉似乎都平静下来了一点，但只有回声还在。

他又过了一会儿才发觉到，他依然听到的声音不是幻觉，而是来自他的手机，正在他口袋中不停嗡嗡振动着。他放下心来，确信没有失去理智，都没看是谁，就匆忙接起了电话。

"这里是御剑怜侍。"

"御剑！和我说说！你最后碰上狩魔检察官了吗？"

他吃惊地眨眨眼，很快看了一眼手机。他之前的设置的来电显示联系人是："成步堂龙一，白痴律师"。

"成步堂。"他终于回应道，"你在哪里？坂东饭店的庆祝还在继续吗？"

"不，聚会早就结束了。天啊，你错过了一大场盛宴呢，御剑！但我们现在回家了。真宵和春美已经睡下了，两个人一沾到枕头就睡着了。我不知道是因为两个人吃了太多东西，还是因为两个人经历太多的压力。但不管是哪种，我都感觉放下心来，这样现在可以稍微清静下来。我在回家路上被真宵嫌弃了成小气鬼了，因为我拒绝付一整场聚会的钱，更别说夏实小姐的相机了，说得好像所有人都希望我买单一样！那个米粉头的家伙还对我说了刻薄的话，因为我让她自己付钱，我跟你说啊！还好荷星先生是个愿意帮忙的好人，谢天谢地。呀，这些人是觉得我很有钱，还是怎么样啊？！"

"你应该很难有什么结余吧，鉴于你这么多案件都是无偿的，成步堂。"御剑提醒他，一抹苦笑不由自主地爬上了他的嘴角。"真是抱歉啊，我错过了这一场大餐。不过没错，我最终碰到了冥。她是最惊喜的，看到她特别信任的武器能回到自己手上。"

"我想她觉得更吃惊的是，它还是****完整的****，在给了王都楼这么一顿丰盛的皮鞭大餐之后！"成步堂笑道，"幸好你及时碰上她了。她现在还在吗，这样我能再次感谢她的帮助？"

"不…"御剑闭上眼，语气不自觉地带着绝望，低声说道。"她…走了。"

天啊，这真的是一刻钟之前吗，他一直紧紧抱着梦中的女人，两个人盯着对方的样子就像两个疯狂的少年一样？御剑在他的唇上还能感觉到她甜甜的味道，皮肤上也还留着她醉人的香气…

她眼中带着痛苦又哀求的目光，就在两个人最后放开炽热的拥抱之时。她轻轻拉开他双臂，眼神中充满爱意和悔恨，开始朝着候机室排队。

"我现在必须走了。"冥低声说道，难以抑制的泪水堵住了她的喉咙。

"不，你别走。"御剑坚持要求道，"今生今世，我们终于找到了对方。你现在怎么就这么想起身离开呢？"

"并不是我****想****走。"她轻轻说道，"是我****只能****走。美国是我的家，怜侍，就像日本是你的家一样。这一点你能明白吧？"

****不！****他心中默默喊道。****我不明白！家是心之所归！我生命中如果没有你，我有住处，但是没有我自己的家！****

这些话是他不能大声说出来的。

他是御剑怜侍，是外表冷酷无情的男人。多亏了全新的友谊，和某个情绪化的家伙，但也是带有激情的辩护律师，这样他才能渐渐缓和到能重新重视自己的感情。但他还不足以用脆弱的心****表达一切****，现在还不行。他已经展现出两个人的拥抱，也不会因为之后外人的起哄和欢呼而难为情。他是沉着的专业人士，是高级检察官。他至少要****在某些方面****保住工作的崇高。

那一点包括，****不能****在公共场合下跪，央求他爱着的女人别离开他，而这却是他一直想做的事。

"你只要做你认为最好的选择就好，冥。"他回应道，语气中的平静和他内心真正的感受大相径庭。

"请理解，亲爱的。"她低声说道，"我在美国的生活是我了解到的全部。你为我付出了这么多，我要好好思考，重新考虑一下。你应该知道我会这么做，和我小时候分离，就像你去年一样吧？另外，我还有一场和国际刑警组织的面试要做…"

"我理解，冥。"御剑向她保证，这一次是真心的。****谢天谢地****，但是这个女人说了一句无法反驳的话！就算她没有提到他为了自我反思的离去，这也显得他是个不可救药的伪君子，要是他对此反驳。而且她也向他提过国际刑警组织。两个人都有野心，这也是狩魔豪给他们灌输的少有的无害的价值观。他这个人怎么能妨碍她的愿望和职业发展呢？"但我会想你的。"

"我现在必须上飞机了，怜侍。"她眼中充满泪水，此时她航班的最后一次登机广播放了出来。"但是请相信我的话，虽然我现在人离开了日本，但是我的心一直都在这里，和你一起。"

公共礼仪真讨厌！御剑又一次拥抱了她，把他的唇贴到她的唇上，灼热又激情地吻了下去，这个吻难以消退。

"一切还没有结束，冥。"他向她承诺道，此时她转过身来，最后一次渴望地看着他。"我是真心的，就是之前说我不会输，我可不会这么轻易就放过你。"

"卸下你的盔甲吧，亲爱的。"她回喊道，最后吻了他一下。"我把我的剑交到你的手里了，连同我的心一起。"

之后，仿佛还在梦中，她就那么消失了。只留下形单影只的检察官。

生活中没有比这更残酷的事了。


	5. 第四章：成步堂龙一，爱情导师

3月23日 下午9:30 羽咲机场 登机口

成步堂一向很有洞察力，察觉到他朋友镇静的语气中那反常的忧虑。

"御剑，一切都还好吧？"他诚恳地问道，"你听起来就像失去挚友一样。"

御剑不假思索地坐在候机室背后的椅子上，舒适地躺在上面，同时抓着耳边的电话。在他和冥有了意想不到的动人一幕之后，成步堂刚好在之后电话里的心灵感应有点太灵了，就算是他也一样。

"我不知道。"他坦诚地说道，自己都很吃惊。"我只是…不知道'没事'是不是现在这种情况****合适的****说法，成步堂。"

"好的…"成步堂的语气从同情变成了迟疑，"那个，那你还想说说吗，御剑？"

"除非你有办法填补这里和美国的上万公里这个距离。"

"对不起，我的钥匙借给了霍格沃茨魔法学校（注1）。"成步堂开玩笑道，"****待った！****关于狩魔检察官吗？你心情不好，是因为你想亲人了？"

御剑对此话感到不寒而栗："****異議あり********!****她****不是****我的****亲人****，成步堂！"

"很简单啊，御剑！别对我这么发脾气啊！"成步堂笑了一会儿，之后冷静下来，因为电话那头一片死寂。

"哦…****天啊****！"他喘口气，理解的语气代替了之前的玩笑，"你爱上她了！"

电话那头继续沉默着，这就是他获得的回应。

"御剑，嘿，你还在吗？"成步堂开始用钥匙拼命敲着电话，让电话那头嘟嘟响着不愉快的噪音。

"是的，成步堂，你这白痴！赶快停下来！"御剑命令道，把电话从可怜又饱受折磨的耳边拿开。

"抱—歉！下次要说话啊！或者****哼一声****也好，我就知道你还在。"

他****一定****恋爱了，御剑不情愿地承认了这一点。不然他怎么解释这一点，在所有人里突然很想和****成步堂龙一****倾诉？这个克女友的男人唯一的恋爱经历，就是和反社会的连环杀手约会，还把道德伦理弃之不顾，名义上就是为了和他事务所的助手那未曾说出的爱？

"成步堂，****拜托了****！"御剑开始用另一只手揉着太阳穴，"我求你了，别说下去了！赶快挂电话吧！"

"我说了，我很抱歉了！但就和我说一声，我的结论到底对不对？"

"你没弄错。"御剑承认道，"我确实爱冥，成步堂。不是亲人之间的爱，而是男人和女人之间的爱。"

"那你为什么那么闷闷不乐呢，御剑？她难道对你不也一样吗？"

"不…"御剑慢慢说道，试着用合适的言语表达。"我有自己的理由，觉得我是在单相思。但是有个烦人的小问题，就是我之前说过的，要是你已经忘了的话，我现在和我爱着的人相隔整整上万公里。"

"我不太清楚，是不是我今天的审判和之后的聚会中精疲力尽了，所以我现在反应有点慢。"成步堂听上去很困惑，"但我还是不明白，到底发生了什么事。你没求她继续呆在这里吗？"

"我求她了，她不知怎么还是离开了，为了各种和我无关的事。"

"但她和你就一趟飞机的距离！"成步堂大声说道，"她又不是到火星或怎样！你可是很有钱的检察官…你买张机票就能去看她了，对吧？"

"没那么简单，成步堂。美国又不是在隔壁！我们说的是…"

"是啊，是啊，我在听。上万公里和十多小时时差而已，我还不明白有什么问题。你说得好像你和她切断所有联系，就因为****她坐飞机离开****…"

成步堂最后的话就像约翰·列侬最著名的曲调一样。虽然他的声音没有那么令人不快，恰恰相反，御剑在这一刻也没有唱小夜曲的打算。

"你的浪漫歌词就留给你爱的女人吧，成步堂，我求你了。"他叹气道，"我想你不会懂我的痛苦，因为****你****心中的真爱****生活****和****工作****要你担心。"

"爱的女人？"成步堂茫然地重复道，"和我一起工作生活…等等，你想表明，我爱上****真宵****了吗？"

"正是如此！你想表明你****不爱她****吗，成步堂？"御剑冷冷地说道，"或者你已经忘了，过去几天在法庭上，你想拼命让一个卑鄙小人被判无罪，就是为了救她的命吧，我用你自己的话，'和自己最亲近的她'？"

"我想坠入爱河让你失去理智了，御剑！"成步堂笑道，但听起来很刻意，两个人都这么觉得。"真宵和我，可不是一回事。她是我的部下！她是千寻老师的妹妹！她是…"

"你爱的女人。"

"好吧，我们讨论的又不是****我****，是吧？虽然就这么假设吧，就算你对我说的话是真的，这依旧不是一回事。有件事和你情况不一样，那个所谓我爱的人并没有所谓的爱情，她只是把我当兄长而已。"

"嗯，这个啊…"御剑可没心情反驳如此可笑的说法。他已经见过了，乌黑头发的灵媒师在他朋友身边很多场合下的表现。他至少也知道，她对刺猬头律师爱慕至极。他有点吃惊，那时绑架差点失去她，都没让成步堂害怕到说出他对她的感受。毕竟，不然还要到什么地步呢？

"其次。"成步堂继续说道，"她也不可能永远当我助手。最终她要接任仓院的掌门，之后可能要常驻，带着春美一起。确实，我也知道电车只要两小时，和十几个小时的飞机相比。但重点在于，不管我和真宵是什么关系，她****是****和我最亲近的人。我会竭尽全力保证我们经常联系，也让她继续留在我生活里。我不会让小小的距离把我们分开！"

"成步堂君，太感人了！当然我和阿春会经常和你联系的，等我们回到仓院之后，别犯傻了！"

"真宵？！我想你不是在床上吗？！你到底听我打了多久？"

"我起床去洗手间，然后听到你在说什么爱情。所以我就想知道，你到底在把我们和谁比！"

御剑叹息了一声："真宵君—"

"真宵，快放下电话，御剑和我在讨论男人之间的事情！"

"哦…比如说刺激的性生活？"

"不，是关于内心的私事，好管闲事的小姐。现在赶快挂上电话！"

"是关于狩魔检察官的，对吧？"真宵自鸣得意地说道。

"是的！"成步堂恼怒地说道。而御剑大喊道："****不是的！****"

"我知道的！"真宵拍了拍手，至少他觉得她在拍手。虽然这样不方便拿着电话，但是声音听起来是这样的。

御剑继续揉了揉太阳穴，头完全痛了起来。

"嘿，你没必要把电话带到那里去！我们就在身边！"

"安静，你这样会吵醒阿春的！"

"****待った！****到此为止了！"御剑叹息着，"没事的，成步堂，让她也一起吧。这也不是件坏事啊，在某些事上有女性的意见。"

"好的，没问题。真宵，御剑非常沮丧，因为他爱上了狩魔检察官。她似乎也有一样的情感，但是她无论如何还是上飞机回美国了。"

"所以为什么他不去看她？他很有钱，对吧？你也看到他开的红色跑车了，他付得起机票钱，可不是****你****这种小气鬼！"

"我****不是****小气鬼，别因为没给米粉头买****30********万日元的相机****就这么说！"

"你还让她自己付钱，这可不是绅士行为啊！"

"我给你和春美付钱了！我每天都带着你们去吃豆酱拉面！钱又不是从天上掉下来的，真宵！你还****想从我的生活中要什么****？"

"安静！"御剑命令道，"你们两个有一整晚的时间互相拌嘴。我们能现在说说****我****了吗？"

"抱歉。"成步堂和真宵马上局促不安得含糊一致起来。

"好，御剑检察官，如果你真想知道我作为女性的看法，那就这样。如果你那么爱狩魔检察官，为什么你还****和我们谈论****，而不是****向她证明****？"

"是啊，御剑。如果你担心她一去不复返，为什么没去追寻她呢？"

"御剑检察官。"真宵轻轻说道，这一次听起来一反常态地认真。"女人不该****用死亡****让****男人明白他的感受****，或者****最终听他告诉她感受****。你要是爱什么人，****不能放过那个人，要自己去追求。****"

"没错，御剑。"成步堂表示赞同，"你不会原谅自己的，要是你在这事上没追随内心。所以她飞到美国去又怎样呢？你又不是没有心血来潮去过美国的，对吧？到底什么阻止了你去加入她呢？"

御剑大吃一惊，答案听起来居然这么简单。为什么他没央求她别走？或者和她一起上飞机？因为他是个讨厌的****懦夫****，就是这样。因为他白痴的****自尊****，不想显得窘迫或者为爱痴狂。

这还真是可笑。毕竟，如果他****不是****白痴，那他怎么说明，他还打着电话，听两位情侣间空洞的闲聊（虽然一个坚决否认），同时那两人还吵着鸡毛蒜皮的小事，而不是在冥身边呢？

"谢谢你们。"御剑虚心说道，真心有所触动。"真的很感谢你们两个能从和恋人的争吵中抽时间来开导我。那么失陪了，我还要赶飞机…"

"'****和恋人的争吵****'？御剑，怎么回事？"

"成步堂君！为什么他会对我们有这种想法？你和他****说****了什么，在我接起电话之前？！"

"****異議あり********!********我？！****还不是你堂妹到处造访，告诉全世界说我们是****重要的人****！和我解释清楚，她这想法到底是从哪来的，偷听我电话的小姐。"

两个人花了一段时间，才发现御剑的电话已经挂了。

注1：霍格沃茨魔法学校来自小说《哈利波特》。


	6. 第五章：女孩有余，女人已满

3月25日 上午7:45 美国

御剑刚结束23小时的飞机（当时唯一的航班），刚从机场的出租下到狩魔宅邸。他站在路边，看着自己小时候度过最多时间的地方。自从他搬回日本，住进逆转县那宽敞又现代的豪华公寓后，他就没怎么关注过美国的老房子。现在，他花了那么久时间，用全新的眼光重新看着这栋宅邸，感觉不情愿地赞赏着其中的华丽，那也是他对冥最早的回忆产生之处。那些回忆大多都是苦涩又甜蜜的，因为其中还包括了狩魔豪。

这栋豪宅建于1822年，坐落37英亩（注1）的私产上，显示出新古典主义（注2）的豪华氛围。富丽堂皇的车道一直通到11米高的喷泉前方。宅邸旁是一间老旧的马车房，很久之前就被改成了车库，能放下四辆车。美丽的花园中有百年的橡树，还有一个巨大的池塘，边上一个小池塘中有一个小岛。地面的照明系统在黑暗中创造出一种奇妙的气氛。虽然现在是白天。当然灯就关了，所以地平线那边温暖的朝阳是唯一的光源，显示出宅邸辉煌的美。

御剑深呼吸了一口，走向正门，之后按响门铃。他的钥匙当然还在，因为他上次过来时还住在这里。但他知道冥还没发觉，也不想她因为他突然出现而受到惊吓，让她把他当作不速之客。

但是，吃惊的人是他，因为门不是老管家开的，而是冥自己。

她站在那里，穿着光滑的银色长袍，光亮的头发因被床压过显得有点蓬乱，显然他把她吵醒了。她睡眼惺忪的灰色眼睛一下就吃惊地张大了，盯着不速之客。

"怜侍？"她倒抽一口气，一只手捏住喉咙。"你，你在这里干什么？"

"我是来把我的剑交给你的，小姐。"御剑用在法庭上习惯性的鞠躬回应道，他认真地盯着她美丽的双眼，现在其中正因为看到他而闪着喜悦的光芒，一开始的震惊渐渐消退了。他牵着她的手，吻了上去，朝她调皮地笑笑："也安全地将你的心还回到你身上，和我的心一起。"

幸福的泪水在冥眼中闪着光，她很快走到一边，将他带进前厅，关上两人身后重重的木门。

"我真的很高兴能见到你。"她轻声说道，手颤抖着伸到他脸上，抚平他脸上一缕凌乱的头发。"我只是想触碰你，向我自己证明没有做梦。"

"狩魔冥。"他低声回应道，将手指穿过她的头发，用轻如羽毛的吻表达对她的爱。"如果这是在梦中，请别让我醒来。"他灼热地吻上她的唇，让她无法呼吸，之后又从她的下巴一直到喉咙。冥头向后歪着，喉咙里低声喊叫着。他咬了她。她咆哮着，下意识把她身体按在他身上，将双臂环在他背上。

"那些佣人。"他在她耳边光滑的皮肤那里低声说着，"他们在哪里？"

"今天是—他们的休息天…"她尖声说道，几乎说不出话，因为他开始咬她的长袍。

"那对我们来说真是运气好啊。"他朝她笑笑，眼中带着恶魔般的闪光，熟练地解下她的长袍，将它放下她的肩头，将其静静放在走廊的拼花地板上，在她光滑的脚边。她现在在他面前只剩下光滑的睡衣，之后他又狂热地吻上她的唇。

她的回应是性感的呻吟，让他的吻更深入了。御剑并没有放开吻，一下子将她举起来，用他有力的身体。她下意识把腿放到他躯干上，用她的手托住他的脖子。冥满怀期望地颤抖着，此时他将她带到楼上她的房间里。他的眼神没有离开她的脸上，其中的表情是她从未在他面前见到过的，而这勾住了她的心，带着生理上的欲望。她担心她一旦和怜侍亲密起来，就会比之前爱得更深。

两个人一到她的房间，他就把门关上了，之后把她放到柔软的被子上，把他长长的身躯放到她旁边。他的头比她高一点，因此深情地盯着她的双眼，用手轻轻地触碰着她的脸颊。她身体的每一丝每一毫都清醒了过来，此时他用手摸着她的全身，每一次都让她的血液兴奋地流淌着。她战栗了一下，那时他的唇穿过了她的脸颊，轻轻吻了她唇边。她被他对她如此温柔的触碰惊叹到了，将她的唇凑到她那边，尝着他用力吻过她的的唇中甜蜜的味道，那是她从未经历过的。她将手指穿过他柔软的头发，而他继续让她销魂，让轻轻的咆哮声—这是她无法控制的—从她口中发出。他移动到她上方，抬起她的腿，放到他腰上。

她闭上双眼，这样就能感受他唇边的触感。他的吻越来越深入，那个力量让她的都有点肿了。他吻她的样子，就好像她全是他的了，好像他占有了她，这样让她更加激动起来。她用更多饥渴和活力吻着他。他在她身上的力量，让她失去了理智，把心遗落在他身上，就在他的每一个吻中。

"我一直都渴望和向往着你，冥。"他用醉人的语调说道，"我保证告诉你到底有多深。"

她血液中涌现的热情随着他话中的力量喷涌而出。她紧紧抓住他的肩膀，就如同他让她抓住过山车一样。他的唇有一次吻上了她，索取着他的唇和心，和原始的欲望战斗着。

"你对我干了什么，女人？"他用诱惑的语气问道，向她的颈间吻下去。"我一直都想尝尝你那美丽又丰满的唇，自从你那天在机场离开我之后。到这里的路上，我夜不能寐，一直想着吻你，听你的声音，就好像我和你示爱一样。"

"哦，怜侍，请不要停下来。"她低声咆哮道。

"我没这个打算。"他的舌头伸入她口中，把她推到床上，她的腿有一次碰到他的腰上。"我想尽可能让你满足。我想知道你身体的每一寸。我想知道你的敏感之处，这样我触碰的时候才能存在，这样就是我的了。你在听我说话吗，冥？"

"是的。"她终于说出话来。

房间里的落地座钟打响了8点，两个人都把注意力转移到座钟上，之后才回到对方身上。

"你知道吧，今天佣人不在真是件好事，****我的小姐****。"他坏坏地笑道，用热情的表情看着她，让她右腿不自觉颤抖着，通常她只在紧张的时候才会这样。她和怜侍之间的爱意让她全身都难以置信。"因为我之后让你发出的声音会让你震惊的，过了****多年****才终于出现。"

"你对自己的能力很有自信啊，御剑****先生****。"冥调戏道，带着性感的笑。

御剑没有回应，而是用全身体重压到她身上，又一次吻了冥的唇。他咬着他的唇，舔了上去，就如同抓住了不足以饱腹的猎物。她口中没有他未曾触碰过的地方，而她的吻也和他一样饥渴难耐。

两个人的衣服似乎渐渐消失了，因此可以直接触碰到肌肤。他叹息了一声，她的身体对他来说有多完美，她的手抓住了他的头，她热情的声音充斥在他耳边。他发觉到，她已经诱惑了他，用除了肉体以外的地方。她完全控制了他的心和头脑。她激发起他的情感，是一些他还无法说出的。但现在，他想取悦她，听听她更多的声音，来自他的动作。

冥在一年前和法律学校的同学在酒会上不再纯真之后，就已经了解到爱的热度—其中的一系列情感，其中的热度—她还没有做好准备，至少这次没有。她体内的野性升了起来，压倒了她，抹杀了所有她能想到的控制方法。她现在只需要感受就好了。

"怜侍，我把所有控制都交给你。"她顺从地说道，平时的控制欲全都被热情抹去了。"在这个房间—如果没有其他地方—由你负责。我只是…想让你在这一切之后依旧尊重我…希望你还需要我。"

他低头看着她，坚定的表情现在温柔了下来。"****我的小姐****，我不可能不需要你。我明天还需要你，在我醒来的时候，冥。我回家再次见到你的明天早上还需要你，还有下个月，明年。"他的声音低沉性感，眼中充满欲望。"你是我需要的一切。"他歪着嘴，又一次碰到她的唇，疯狂地吻着她。

冥深深吸了一口气，屏住呼吸。她抓住他的脸，松开两个人的吻，轻轻把他推回来，这样她能看着他。之后两个人目光交汇，产生神圣美好的沉默，就在此时此刻。就好像所有分离的可能都消失了，虽然他还没有一直和她一起—虽然她全身都在颤抖—两个人合为一体，两个人早已合为一体。

"我深深爱着你。"御剑轻轻说道，让她的唇和他相碰。"老天在眷顾我们，但我实在太爱你了。"

她之后贴到了他身上，两个人身体一起动着，时间完全没有流逝。可能已经过了一生吧，她不知道，这一刻她也不在乎。

她的情感慢慢又回来了。

"我爱你。"她在他耳边低语道，贴上他的身体。

这就是需要的一切了，那三个小小的字。两个人同时感觉到了喜悦，看着对方的双眼，一阵狂喜同时穿过了他们，一个人都没有离开对方的视线。

注1：约15公顷（15万平方米）。

注2：新古典主义发源于17世纪的法国，建筑风格庄重精美，比例工整严谨，造型简洁轻快，端庄典雅。


	7. 第六章：好好抽吧

3月25日 上午8点 狩魔宅

御剑又一次吻了冥的唇。他咬着他的唇，舔了上去，就如同抓住了不足以饱腹的猎物。她口中没有他未曾触碰过的地方，而她的吻也和他一样饥渴难耐。

他脱去了她的最后一件衣服，用指尖从她的唇到双肩，之后透过贴身背心到胳膊，之后沿着吻到裸露的肌肤上，到她紧致的腹部和大腿内侧，直到冥把宝贵的哪个部位压在他身下，只留下一条黑色的法式蕾丝内裤。

御剑漆黑的眼睛似乎着了魔，狠狠地扫视着她的身体，让她一阵刺痛。他向后靠着，从头到脚看着她。她能感觉到他目光的温度和激情穿过了她，全身的每一个细胞都炽热起来。

"你真是太美了，冥。"他语气中充满了强烈的欲望，靠在她身上，这样两个人的裸体就能碰到一起。

他叹息了一声，她的身体对他来说有多完美，她的手抓住了他的头，她热情的声音充斥在他耳边。他发觉到，她已经诱惑了他，用除了肉体以外的地方。她完全控制了他的心和头脑。她激发起他的情感，是一些他还无法说出的。但现在，他想取悦她，听听她更多的声音，来自他的动作。

"你的鞭子，冥，它在哪里？"他突然问道，仰起头看着她震惊的脸。

"我的床头柜…为什么问这个？"

"之后你就明白了。"他靠在床边，找到那个东西，还有一双黑色的长筒袜。

御剑用全身的力量爬到她身上。"冥。"他突然说道，抓住她的手腕，将它放在她脑后。"我要把你绑在床柱上，再和你干那件事，自从你在羽咲机场和我分别就一直求着我的事。"

冥在一年前和法律学校的同学在酒会上不再纯真之后，就已经了解到爱的热度—其中的一系列情感，其中的热度—她还没有做好准备，至少这次没有。她体内的野性升了起来，压倒了她，抹杀了所有她能想到的控制方法。她现在只需要感受就好了。

他把她的手在床柱上绑好，眼神和她交汇，给了她最后一次放弃的机会。她轻轻点点头，信任地看着他，双眼期待地睁大了。

御剑把鞭子拿在手中，折成一半，慢慢沿着冥的身体抽了一圈，她躺在那里发着抖。他开始把鞭子轻轻放到她脖子上，绕过她的胸部，直到一片僵硬，之后一直到她大腿根部。她抽了口气，背部弓起来，手腕上的绳子限制住了她的活动，之后他把鞭子放在她下体附近。

"这个可没那么痛啊，在**我的**手上的话。"

"你要杀了我啊，怜侍。"她抽了口气。

"冥，我才刚开始…"他放开鞭子，之后站在床边，把它抽向地板。"我要向你展示，你最爱的小东西可不仅仅会带来痛苦，还能带来极乐。"

他把鞭子拿在手上，先穿过她的躯干再绕过胸部，就让她感觉像是阳具一样。他轻轻抚摸着鞭子末端，之后再放回去，反复进行着。冥呻吟着，感觉到的不是痛苦而是欢乐。之后御剑轻轻扑向她的腿边，现在那里正因为陌生的感觉而断断续续抽搐着。她唇边发出一声快乐的叫喊，感觉到有什么阻碍着性高潮。她能感觉到血液中的欲望，能感觉到腿间痛苦的抽搐，而他还没碰过她。

他爬回床上，吻了鞭子抽到的每一块地方，从她的胸部开始。他舔着每一块丰满的地方，用舌头点着发热的地方，直到她开始呜咽。之后他把唇移到她腹部，然后他转移到她大腿上，呼吸着她香水的气息。他把她的内裤推到一边，同时吻着她的耻骨，把两根手指放进她体内。冥抽了一口气，拼命摆脱他折磨的手，直到他突然停下来，把手指拿开，好像想到了其他东西。她不满地呻吟着，就好像**失去了**天堂一般。

御剑突然爬上来，脱下她的内裤。之后，没错，**他**上了天堂。之后他没有事先预警，就把舌头伸了进去，让她再次颤抖着在他耳边呻吟。她喘着气夹紧双腿，但她没有放弃，那就是他需要的邀请了。

她真像乐器一样，声音动听。如果他能碰到那个地方，这样就能产生最美妙的声音—原始、激烈、动听的声音，就在他继续深入的时候。她的声音真是难以置信—笑容中带着纯粹的欢乐。她并不感到害羞，关于让他了解她的喜好。她抖着双腿，无助地挣脱束缚，对着他更用力了。他更加紧抱着她，这样除非她真的要努力，否则无法摆脱他。他弯曲着放进一根手指，让她的呻吟变得尖锐又漫长的高潮。她颤抖着远离他，双腿发抖。他终于慢下来抬头看她的时候，看到她头发有点乱了，脸上一片炽热。

她的呼吸还不稳，抽了一口气说道："**亲爱的****，求你了**，让我碰碰你吧。我还想再来一次…这次是你来。"

冥还在喘气。他退了回去，迅速解开她的束缚，之后靠近她，这样他的脸又在她旁边，双手放在她脸上两侧。她从没觉得会对一个男人有这么饥渴的欲望："我**需要**你，怜侍。"

他把唇覆上她的唇，轻轻吻着她，同时悸动地和她做爱。

冥深深吸了一口气，屏住呼吸。她抓住他的脸，松开两个人的吻，轻轻把他推回来，这样她能看着他。之后两个人目光交汇，产生神圣美好的沉默，就在此时此刻。就好像所有分离的可能都消失了，虽然他还没有一直和她一起—虽然她全身都在颤抖—两个人合为一体，两个人早已合为一体。

"我深深爱着你。"御剑轻轻说道，让她的唇和他相碰。"老天在眷顾我们，但我实在太爱你了。"

他弯下身，她分开双腿，弓起身迎接他的第一次进攻。她已经向他放开了，腿抬到他身边，包住了他，而他也更深入了。**这份欢乐和他之前的可不一样**，她想。这份满足感，实在是太强烈了。每一次进攻，每一声呻吟，还有她手上的轻抚，她把他带到了边缘。他想奋战到底。他想远离她，让她还有反抗的机会。

但是那徒劳无功。

"我爱你。"她在他耳边低语道，贴上他的身体。

这就是需要的一切了，那三个小小的字。御剑进入了她，他找到了敏感处，让她高潮起来。

两个人同时感觉到了喜悦，看着对方的双眼，一阵狂喜同时穿过了他们，一个人都没有离开对方的视线。


	8. 第七章：御剑怜侍，天才辩护律师？

2月8日 中午12点 堀田诊所 集中治疗室

御剑感到非常不安，直接走向病房，那里本应由护士带过去的。他有多讨厌医院啊！这是他第三讨厌的东西，仅次于地震和电梯。对他而言，医院代表痛苦和死亡，这里刺激的气味也让他感到恶心。他尽可能逃避医院，仿佛那是可怕的折磨。他怎么又第二次被强迫回到了这个地方，还是不到一年里，这两个人还都是他极度关心的，完全想不到会从他生命中消失的？

当然，他宁愿**死去**也不愿把这些告诉成步堂。如果他朋友知道他包了私人飞机，就在大晚上接到矢张激动的电话之后，肯定会无情地调戏他的。

他转动门把手，进了成步堂的房间，出神地看着房间里简单的布置：一张木桌子在担架左边，几张椅子放在床两边，一扇玻璃推拉窗展现出医院外的几栋楼。

当然，他**完全**注意到的，是那个咳嗽不停的刺猬头男人坐在床上，佝偻着身子，朝着面前的笔记本电脑皱起眉头。

** 哼！**御剑想着，感到松了一口气，同时又很恼火。**虽然病人的情况并不是能开玩笑****什么的****，但他看上去怎么也不像是到鬼门关的样子，不是矢张那个夸张的白痴告诉我的那样！**

成步堂脸上写满了吃惊，在他抬头看到朋友站在门口的时候。他开始说话，但身体突然开始发抖，他又咳了起来。他身体满是疲惫，把头埋进枕头，轻轻朝御剑挥挥手表示欢迎。

"成步堂。"御剑点头回应着，虽然他极力抑制自己拥抱的冲动—很可能会抱太紧—会让他心肌梗塞的。

但当然，作为合格的法律界人士，他不会这么做，因为这徒劳无功。

毕竟，他们在**医院**里，里面还有**抢救**器材！

"御剑！"成步堂深蓝色的眼睛瞪得大大的，这样盯着他。"**你**在这里干什么？我想你和狩魔检察官应该在美国欢乐地同居吧！"

"我们在国际刑警组织跨国调查—才没定居！—要有人问起。"御剑嘲讽地说，"这个内部消息只有你和真宵君才知道，谢谢你。"

"随你怎么说吧，御剑。"成步堂严肃地点点头，非常了解他和冥都很小心翼翼地保护隐私。

"不管怎样，我现在回答你的问题，成步堂。我现在暂时请假，因为我半夜被电话吵醒了，来自我们某个过分的朋友，让我以为你命悬一线。"

成步堂垂下双肩，做了个鬼脸："让我想想…那个朋友不会恰好有个外号叫作果然君吧？"

"是的，虽然那个男人一直坚持和我说，他现在的名字是天流斋真志守。"御剑双唇笑到抽搐。

"呵呵…这是有原因的。我有事想告诉你，你干嘛不拿张椅子呢？"

御剑坐了下来，才第一次发觉到，驱魔头巾被随意扔到了床边。

"成步堂，这个东西到底是什么？"

"哦，这个啊，那又是来话长了。这是绫美给我的驱魔头巾，我在你进来之前都戴着。它让我头很痛…还把我的刺猬头完全压平了。"

"我可不觉得，有什么自然力量能做到**这一点**，成步堂。"御剑打趣道，看到成步堂皱眉后得意地笑了出来。"那么告诉我，你感觉还好吗？"

"那个，我觉得有点头晕，耳朵里全是回声，喉咙很痛，头和火烧一样。除此之外，我都挺好的，谢谢。"

"**原来如此。**（注1）我问过医生，说你还要待两天，要卧床休息。"

"医生是这么说过，但我不需要待那么久。我和医生说过了，我没事！"成步堂刚说完话，又咳嗽起来。

"哦，是啊，你情况挺好的。"

成步堂终于咳完之后，深呼吸了一口，又回到了枕头上，闭上双眼："我不能再待下去了，御剑！我没必要待下去！我需要确认，真宵平安无事，找到杀害绘里守老师的凶手，找到春美，还有给绫美辩护…"

"你现在真正需要做的事。"御剑坚定地说道，"**是身体好转起来**，成步堂！你几乎**说不出话**，更别说**走路**了！你不是超级英雄，你能从**燃烧的吊桥20多米高处**坠落还活下来，已经是奇迹了！你很幸运，因为你没得肺炎，或者死掉！我之前可不知道你会这么白痴啊，你**到底**在想什么？！"

成步堂还是闭着眼，最终只轻声说出两个字："**真宵。**"

御剑叹了口气，绫里真宵当然是唯一一个让他不那么理性的（在他**心情好**的时候）朋友完全失去理智的人。那个白痴那么爱那个女孩，几乎让凶手逍遥法外，就是为了救她，现在又差点为她而死。御剑现在对爱也不陌生了…他能为冥付出一切。虽然他并不确定，**他**会不会像成步堂运气一样好，能在遭受这些事的情况下就得场感冒—就算确实如此！**他**肯定有截肢一般的痛苦！他自然也期望，他不用证明他的付出，用这样夸张的方式。他是个懦夫吗，就因为他选择了更加稳妥的康庄大道？

"我知道你爱她，成步堂。"他轻轻说道，"但是你这样，对真宵君也没有什么好处，对其他人也一样，要是你死去的话。有时候…最好还是让你的头脑去支配你的心。"

成步堂睁开一只带着黑眼圈的眼睛："你是说，像**你**一样？"

"像**所有**条理清晰的人一样，成步堂。"

成步堂睁开双眼，黑眼圈表明他根本没睡，在现在这种事的情况下。而这是御剑完全不知情的。那双眼睛仿佛刺穿了检察官，此时他闷闷说道："御剑，你这该死的**伪君子**。你和狩魔检察官根本**不可能**在一起，要是你没听从我和真宵的建议，让你去**追随你的内心**…和**她**，回到美国去！"

御剑内心抱怨了一句，感觉他的脸色和洋红色的西装一样。他想不出任何理由，无论是否合理，反驳刚才那句话。尤其他知道，他朋友说得没错。他和冥毫无疑问欠这一对相互否认的恋人很多—虽然他发觉，成步堂没特地去反驳关于恋人的话—而总有一天，他们会偿还那无价的举动。

"你说对了，成步堂。"他恭敬地说道，"我没想让你超过我，或者不去承认你和真宵君帮助我和冥走到一起。我们为此非常感激。我只想确保你之后行动要更加谨慎，这样我们既不会失去法庭上最特别的对手了。"

成步堂戒备的表情柔和了下来："不用谢，御剑，别担心。我知道如果我们反过来，你也能对我一样。我不该这样对你严加斥责。我知道你在关心我。我只是很难一下全部反应过来，鉴于我现在的情况…"

"我不太清楚你的情况。"御剑认同道，"我之后要去拘留所和矢张碰面，而我们也知道他的动机有多高尚，这家伙可不是什么可信的情报来源。如果**你**愿意和我说说，我也愿意尽可能帮助你。"

"真的吗？"成步堂看了他一眼，其中混杂着疑惑和希望。"你这次不会拖我的后腿？"

"我想你现在应该非常了解我了，成步堂。"御剑交叠双臂，点了点手指。"我很少开玩笑，尤其是关于如此重要的事情。那么，你可以和我说说，我不在的时候，到底发生了什么。不然，我就要走了。"

"等等，别走啊！啊，我会告诉你的！"

成步堂继续说明事件细节：真宵想在叶樱院进行特别修行，遇到了比基尼住持和天流斋绘里守，以及案发相关的情况。

御剑认真听着，在搜查手册上记录相关情报。成步堂提到绫美时，他发现他朋友奇怪地含糊起来。他停了下来，就像在解复杂的谜题。他想起矢张也向他提过，就在通话时。那一点，再加上辩护律师提到她时慌乱的表情，让他相当感兴趣。他在本子上给**绫美**划了两次重点，就在问号旁边。

成步堂说到了他发现天流斋绘里守的尸体，之后掉进湍急的河里。

"那个，你真是进退两难啊，成步堂。"御剑冷冷地说，"相比起来，王都楼真悟一案似乎微不足道。而且你说，真宵君还在胧桥那头？"

"是的，她还在那边。而且春美似乎也消失了，我希望她平安无事。她会深受打击的，要是知道了关于真宵和她最喜欢的画册作家的事。"

** 我希望那两人也能平安无事，她们已经经历得够多了。光是想想她们被困住，只能呆在案发地点…**

"这案子还真是特别呢，成步堂。我自己要去叶樱院调查，在我去拘留所找过矢张那家伙之后。我会一直告诉你发生的情况，鉴于你现在在这里。我也会尽力找到春美和真宵君的情况。谢谢你的情报。"

"没问题。嘿，在你走以前，呐，把这些东西拿着。"卧在床上的辩护律师把手伸到床边的桌上，拿了几样东西。

第一样递过来的东西是一块绿色的玉石，形状就像数字9一样。御剑眨了几下眼，让光线透过它。这东西看上去就像外星人科幻电影的道具一样。**它真的在发光吗？不，不可能，它不可能****发光****！**

"这是勾玉。"成步堂解释道，朝着检察官困惑的表情笑笑。"其实这块玉石能让你看穿他人的心。如果谁心里有什么秘密，或者对你隐瞒了什么。有了这块玉石，你就能看到出现银色的锁链。在锁链上，你能看到红色的枷锁。那个枷锁的名字叫作心灵枷锁。"

** 心理枷锁（注2）？真是贴切啊。成步堂试着让我接受的那个词，真是心理上疯掉了吧！**

"其实，并非如此。"成步堂轻笑道，看到了御剑疑惑的表情。"根据那人内心有多少秘密，心理防线有多深，可能有更多锁出现。我看到最多有五把。解锁后能让你从别人那里获得关键情报，这能**在法庭上**用到。你看到锁时，只要出示勾玉，询问那人即可。你通常需要出示一些证据，才能解锁。你听明白了吗？

御剑点点头，顿了一下："是的，我想是这样。"**感冒一定影响到了成步堂的脑子，让他说出这种胡话。说得好像真的能看透别人的内心一样！太不像话了！虽然如果这件事确实是真的，那确实能解释，为什么这个轻率的新人律师在法庭上不停打败了我****和****冥！**

他皱起眉。如果真的这么想的话，他也不确定是否应该相信，成步堂在法庭上打败他，就是因为有超自然的优势，他也不知道结果是好是坏！

"还有一件事。"成步堂把另一样东西放在他手上。

御剑低头盯着手中小小的金色物体，里面刻着代表正义的天平，还擦得很亮，在如此昏暗的室内灯光下依然闪耀。"成步堂，这是什么意思？"

"你知道这个徽章意味着什么吧，御剑。它意味着，戴上它的人要相信他人，直到最后的最后。我就把徽章给你，因为我现在的情况，需要让你帮忙，而你也说会尽可能帮助我。"

御剑怀疑地盯着对方，那个人真是误解了那句话的意思。成步堂龙一不会是认真的吧，让他去—

"是的，御剑。"带着超自然的律师似乎和往常一样看出他的心事，就算现在身上没有探测心理枷锁的东西。"我求你给绫美辩护。"

"成步堂，我…"御剑无言以对。他被要求做的事，会给两个人都造成严重的法律后果。他朋友的烧，显然已经影响到清醒思考的能力了，那个男人说话的时候，几乎意识模糊。

"**求你了**，怜侍。"成步堂的表情混杂着真挚…还有一些痛苦，而那并不是身体上的痛苦。

御剑能看出来，他朋友正默默遭受着痛苦，关于绫美这位女性，尽管他对真宵也有意思。这种感觉让人困惑，又显得很有趣。

"好的。"御剑点点头，"我会完成你的要求的，成步堂。但我现在要走了，注意身体。"

"谢谢你。你最好了，御剑。"成步堂昏昏欲睡地说道，闭上双眼，回到枕头那边。

御剑离开了房间，关上身后的门，同时还在摇着头，没想到事情会这么反转。他没想到，他这个检察官的职责，本应是**怀疑**他人和揭露真相，居然答应给人辩护。虽然感觉会很有意思，站在法庭上另一边，经历作为辩护律师的视角—他已故的父亲曾经就是优秀的律师—这还是最为**疯狂、不现实**的，也是他**曾经**想到的最**不计后果**的事，比赶上飞机还要过分很多！御剑没想到，他这个之前所谓的恶魔检察官，最终居然能这样容易上钩。

正是他的名字让他被骗了。成步堂龙一**从来没有**称呼过他的名字，这也证明，他的行动已经偏离正轨。辩护律师真的已经走投无路了，如果他向这样重要的人寻求帮助。尤其是，这个男人是他的儿时好友。除了冥以外，或许这个人也是他**最好**的朋友。御剑不可能拒绝如此绝望又诚挚的请求。

** 呀，一天以内居然揭露了两件突破性的事。我同意当辩护律师，****而且成步堂龙一是我最好的朋友****？我****到底****怎么会允许自己做****这样的事****？！**

注1：这里是"Wright"和"right"的谐音，所以我就对应了"原来如此"。

注2：这里表明御剑没有记住名字。


	9. 第八章：穿上盔甲

2月10日 下午6:30 吐丽美庵

两位检察官静静坐在吐丽美庵桌前。他们首先来到糸锯圭介推荐的这家法国餐厅，参加叶樱院审判之后的庆祝晚宴。两个人现在正等着刑警、他新任妻子零木真子、成步堂、真宵、春美和矢张的到来。御剑希望矢张不要可怜地哭泣了，因为这个男人在法庭那边一路都涕泪纵横。

冥尽管对法庭的朋友面前看上去镇定自若，她并没看他或和他说话，也没在最后15分钟和他说什么。御剑对此一头雾水，而这只是让他担忧的开始。他非常想确认，两人间的矛盾已经解开，就在其他人到来之前。他大概是个注重隐私的人，和冥一样。所以他也知道，冥全心全意地领会并支持两人间的自由，就好像两人在那些男女面前只是同事一样。

和心爱的人一起在美国生活，意味着他能让私事完全保密—并不是他和冥一起不好意思，远非如此！—他只是不想让日本的人知道他的个人关系。哦，当然了，成步堂知道，因此真宵君也知道，因为他一直和那两人联系，通过电话和电子邮件，但是没有其他人。这难以置信的****非公开****恋人关于两人间的秘密出乎意料地谨慎。这样也好，其他人现在没必要了解太多。这与他们无关。

"我知道糸锯今晚买单，但你也知道，我们可不能让他这么做，对吧？那个人****一年****的薪水，只相当于我们两个****一个月****收入而已！我想我们至少要把自己的钱付掉，冥。虽然说，根据真宵君和成步堂和我说的关于这家店烹饪水平，我想****本土坊薰****应该给****我们****付钱，来让我们吃如此糟糕的料理。"御剑开玩笑道，期待地看着桌子对面一起吃饭的人。

"哼…"冥含糊地说道，双眼还盯着菜单，拒绝看向他。御剑很困惑，重新找什么话说。

"我真心希望矢张别再那么自怨自艾，就像在法庭那边。"他强迫自己快活地说道，"但我想，我们终于说服这可怜的家伙，他并非一无是处，至少还是个合格的画家。"

他的恋人依旧没有回应。

"那个，我们至少还认为，他艺术灵感还不错，我的小姐。毕竟，他确实求画****你的****肖像！"

冥依旧没有回应，只是闷不作声地坐在他桌对面，双臂戒备地交叉放在胸前，目光依旧躲着他。

御剑现在终于受够了。两个人已经在一起一年了，幸福地住在美国。这是他生命中最幸福的时刻，而他想她也一样。冥满足了他梦想的一切，在精神、情感和身体上都是如此。她从未那么依赖别人到大惊小怪，在有时他在全世界调查要花几周的时候，比如上次在西凤民国那样。他也一直都支持她，只要每次她在国际刑警组织有任务—那时她要离开他，飞回日本起诉。两人总是和对方一起回家，尽管长时间离家分开了他们，那时他们总是比之前更亲近、快乐和爱着对方。

所以是为什么呢，在将近****12********个月****刺激、炽热又充满激情的日夜之后，他心爱的女人并不想和他讨论心中的委屈，选择这样冷漠又****令人恼火****的沉默？！他真是受够了！

御剑没有事先声明，用手狠狠敲着两人之间的桌子，像法庭上一样，完全不去在意，这样的举动让冥和桌上的银器都稍微跳起来。

"我有什么让你生气吗，我的小姐？"他冷冷地问道，倾身朝桌前，这样两人鼻子几乎碰到一起。她别无选择，只能看着他。"我真心希望你能成熟起来，要是你有什么委屈，就都****告诉我****。因为你一直沉浸过去，对应着玩你那小孩子的游戏，希望我能看透你的内心。"

"你也不是白痴，不会察觉不到，我对你多失望吧，御剑怜侍？"她呵斥道，盯着他严厉的表情，回以冷若冰霜的样子。

****御剑怜侍？****她之前从未这样称呼过他，自从两个人在一起。这其中肯定出了什么错！

"请原谅，冥。"御剑面无表情地说，"我要把****勾玉****还给成步堂，所以我读心的能力，或者看到****心理枷锁****的能力，****完全****不复存在了。"

"你真不可理喻！"冥嘘了一声，冰冷的视线如今被纯粹的愤怒取而代之。"你昨天在法庭上完全欺骗了我，现在居然还有脸坐这里****开玩笑****？"

御剑的思绪回到了法庭前一天，那时他被成步堂说服当辩护律师，给叶樱院绫美辩护。通常他会拒绝这样古怪的请求，但他童年好友还在医院里，这样情有可原，他怎么会拒绝这个帮他摆脱牢狱之苦的人呢？

"你生气是因为我没事先通知，说是****我****作为法庭上的辩护方，而不是成步堂，就在你出乎意料赶过来起诉的时候吗？"他温和地问道。

"我真的很火大！"她恼火地说道，撅起了嘴。"我要和****恋人****在法庭上针锋相对，****在我毫不知情的情况下****！你怎么可以不事先说明任何事，让我如此狼狈不堪？不然你该怎么办，要是我没及时赶到，对裁判长演戏，在他问我是否认识你的时候？"

御剑得意地笑笑，最后他明白了。所以她担心的事，是破坏了完美的专业名声，让她措手不及。啊，就是声名远扬的狩魔流的骄傲。

但是，其中有个巨大的矛盾，就在这完美主义又自命不凡…还有他不得不承认的****棘手****的性格，就是狩魔冥。虽然这些主导性格稍有缓和，在她和他一起的时候，同时她抽鞭子的频率和力道也有所收敛，但并未完全消失。

但她坚定的信念和忠诚并未减少。

不管她的骄傲暗地里受了多少伤，也不管她在法庭对他多毫无头绪，到了紧要关头，她并不会因为愤怒而显得过分或报复。她没有背叛他。恰恰相反，她作为相关人士****对裁判长说了谎****，就是为了保护他。因为不管她多热爱这份职业并为此骄傲，最终，她更爱****他****。而且，她在没要求的情况下****证明****了这一点。

冥可能会随意发脾气或者喜怒无常。他总是想方设法忽视或忍受她这一点，因为到最后，优点压倒了缺点，她能控制得很好。

她是这一生中能和他度过余生的人。

认识到这点，让他灿烂地笑着开口，语气中充满欢乐："啊，是的，我想我记得你说的话，'检察局没有这样软弱的男人'，对吧？之后你****抽****了裁判长，为了支持你的说法？"

"不然你还想让我说什么，怜侍？'哦，我当然认识这个天才检察官，他这一年和我同居'？或者我仔细说明，我****多么****了解你，详细阐述这段时间我们一起做的事？"

"别开玩笑，当然不是。"御剑猛地清清喉咙，尽量让同居的画面从脑海中一闪而过，如同霓虹灯标志一样。"我是不是要提醒你，****我****救了你宝贵的财产，当裁判长要求没收鞭子的时候，就是他被你抽后不久？"

"通常我会为此感谢你。"冥抱怨道，"但那个男人声称爱我，觉得说出他上法庭不合适—恰恰相反，完全没有！—还让我生气，以至于到无法无谓感激的程度？"

"冥，你那时候正有事外出，在我半夜被矢张电话吵醒的时候，那家伙说成步堂住院了。所以我别无选择，只能告诉你我会到日本。"御剑轻轻提醒她。"而且，你也没那么容易联系上，在你有事在身的时候。我什么时候必须告诉你一切了？而且****恰好第二天早上****，我也和你一样大吃一惊，发现你是法庭里的检察官。你也从没告诉我，****你****有什么意图，但我也没斥责****你****，或声称你口是心非，虽然我完全能这么做。"

"你说得没错，亲爱的。"冥脸红起来，听着他的话。"我并没有说。我不确定你会不会同意我过分热情的想法，用最后的机会，向成步堂龙一那个白痴证明自己。****尤其****因为，你坚称那个男人自尊很强，而且把他当朋友。"她对她男友愧疚地笑笑，"但我并不打算向你保密，怜侍。我准备告诉你…在我和他法庭上胜利****之后****，这就是我的初衷！"

"如果你和他没有赢呢？"御剑笑了笑，朝着他的恋人扬起眉毛，感觉放下心来，至少最糟糕的时候终于结束了。

冥朝他调皮一笑："我们是恋人，我们之间应该没有秘密。我完全能告诉你，在我输给那个白痴的时候…****到最后****。"

"那么，多谢你的坦诚，不管迟了多久。"他摇摇头，轻笑道。"不过，还是挺有意思的，和你在法庭上的对决，我的小姐。你是个可怕的对手，我感觉也难以置信，看到你的行动。我稍有点后悔，没和你找到最终的真相。我们充其量在法庭上和平讨论。"

"我们可以从法庭结束的部分开始，等回家继续战斗，亲爱的。"冥俏皮地眨眨眼，"比如说，在我房间里？"

"那么穿上你的盔甲吧。"御剑用了最为得意的表情，此时他抬头看到糸锯和真子走进来。"虽然你我无论何时都希望有异常****完全的****战斗，但其中真的有****输家****吗？"


	10. 第九章：或许吧，宝贝？

4月10日 上午9点 狩魔宅

"管家！"冥喊了出来，走下宅邸的螺旋楼梯。"你在哪里？"

显眼的银发管家出现在栏杆旁边，朝着女主人鞠了一躬。

"是，小姐。"

"我相信你，能把完美的香蕉放进我衣服里。"她命令道。

"怎么了，小姐？"那个男人高雅的氛围变得紧张起来，目瞪口呆地看着她。

"你耳朵不好吗？"冥傲慢地扬起眉毛。

"你为什么想这么做？"管家惊呼道，"我不明白！"

"是的，我想四十年的经验足以向我证明，你和你的妻子能确保男主人今晚过个完美的生日。"她不耐烦地说道，"但我希望一些关于菜单的具体细节，这样我现在就能确认好，而不是等到之后。"

"我不明白，你的英语比日语还要好！"管家喊道，毫无预兆地跑到西边的厢房，冲到厨房。过了一会儿，一位结实的的女性在她面前出现了，她斑白的头发向后扎着朴素的发髻。

"你好，夫人。"冥冷淡地说道，把手放到腿上。"我想现在是时候给你丈夫买一个助听器了，他似乎不明白我简单的请求，就是关于今晚怜侍过生日的菜单。我不确定，他这么大年纪，是脑子不好还是耳朵不好了。"

"你是在问晚餐的选择吗，小姐？"女佣问女主人道，带着浓重的美国南方口音，抚平了硬挺的白色围裙上的褶皱。她的眉头疑惑地皱了起来："那还真是奇怪啊，他说不知道是你疯了还是他疯了，因为他觉得你说'我相信你今晚能把完美的香蕉放到我衣服里'。他对这样的请求感到不知所措，因为他问你为什么要这么做。然后你问他是不是没听到，之后就用日语和他说话了，而他根本不会说日语…"

冥感觉脸红了起来，因为她惊恐地发觉到，她让这位可怜的老人干了什么事，而那个人一直服侍狩魔家，从她出生之前就开始了。在所有的佣人中，只有那位夫人女佣会说日语，也尽可能多用日语说话。冥长长地舒了一口气，因为她的母语显然比自己想象的退步很多，都是因为她的恋人、她的国际旅行和在日本的时间。这让她禁不住想，她在不知情的情况下，一直以来还说过多少让佣人困惑的命令，因为她现在再也不能完美地说英语了！

并不是说，她不****感激****那份****帮助****。

"然后他很沮丧，说他不明白你的日语，比起你糟糕的英语。"女佣承认道，脸有点红。"之后他跑到我这边让我来和你说。我真心为我丈夫感到抱歉，为你造成这些麻烦。他上年纪了，并不是故意对你不敬，小姐。"

"那个，既然他都干了这么多年，这只不过是一天状态不好而已。我想也没关系，关于他****认为****自己听到的到底是什么。虽然说，当然我****不可能****那么白痴到下这样的古怪的请求。"冥表态道，不屑一顾地挥挥手，清了清喉咙。"夫人，我不会求你任何不完美的东西，在如此重大的场合上。我只是想让男主人今晚的生日宴会能做到最好，现在的开支都有哪些？"

女佣不假思索地说出了菜单："鲈鱼配鼠尾草的红糖黄油、刺山柑丸子配柠檬、猪肉酱配茴香粉末和温柏酱、还有五份烟熏花菜配韭葱、南瓜子、茭白、葡萄、蔓越莓和生抽。"

"嗯，听起来不错，但怜侍肯定希望能多点蔬菜，都怪他在日本控制饮食。"冥难以掩饰声音中的嫌弃。

"男主人怎么会喜欢酸甜的南瓜饼、嫩羽衣甘蓝、南瓜子、香蕉无花果和奶酪，配上红酒醋和新鲜的酸面包呢？"

"我想他是在控制饮食，所以南瓜没问题，面包就算了。尤其是，如果要吃甜点的话。"

"黑森林生日蛋糕是主人的最爱。"女佣笑容满面，"这样子会不会更合口味呢，如果我把南瓜饼成分改为带葛藤香气的酸奶和紫苏燕麦？"

"不用，南瓜饼用其他原料没什么问题。"冥向她保证，"没必要做太多改变，除了面包换一下以外。"

"五点吗，小姐？"

"就在主餐厅里。等晚餐上来之后，你们今晚的任务就完成了。"

"谢谢，小姐。"女佣难以掩饰惊喜的表情，通过她对主人善意的动作。"你真是太好了。"

"不用谢，夫人。"冥点点头，之后走向书房。

****我可不希望有人听到我要减少蛋糕可怕的热量****，她默默想着，自己笑了笑。

狩魔豪从不允许在家里庆祝生日，说实在可笑到了极点，居然要庆祝老了一岁，离坟墓更近了一步。这样一来，家里从未举办过聚会、蛋糕和气球，在御剑和冥一次次过生日长大的时候。也正因此，生日和一年中其他时间看起来并没什么不同。冥就这么长大了，她的想法也和爸爸一样，可还是无法掩饰不可能实现的痛苦，在她听说学校的同学上课期间给寿星唱小夜曲的时候，或者看到朋友的家庭一起在餐厅庆祝生日的时候。

既然她爸爸已经不在了，她终于可以随心所欲。而她也很想用各种机会，让这个照亮她世界的男人知道，他在她心目中的地位。

冥为御剑的生日真心感到高兴，这是两人在一起的第二个生日，她也希望她恋人的庆祝晚会显得难忘。

她希望记住今年，作为两个人关系的下一步进展。

冥一直都是个实际、有野心和努力的女人，她从不爱幻想，关于爱和浪漫方面。她从未屈服于白痴的白日梦，关于她穿婚纱的婚礼或者什么梦中情人，还有把她名字写在学校里其他热恋她的人的姓氏旁边。自从13岁当检察官以来，她渴望的就是工作和法律。

但那时候是那时候，现在是现在，突然这一切就变了。

今年早些时候，糸锯刑警和零木真子结婚了。虽然冥为胡渣和他另一半感到很高兴，她从未摆脱内心被压抑的痛苦，就在她看到美丽的新娘穿着婚纱走下通道的时候。她禁不住想着，她自己穿着类似的服装，她高挑黑发的帅气新郎在走道另一侧等她是个什么样子。她被这美丽的景象感到有所触动，这也融化了她内心戒备的寒冰。

但是，她****之前****一直想保住尊严，忍住在花束哭泣，不像和她一起的伴娘，她边上情绪极不稳的绫里真宵！她眺望伴郎那边，从伴娘那边看过去，想看到成步堂眼中代替真宵的一丝窘迫，但没想到他自己也悄悄擦眼泪！

御剑作为最优秀的伴郎，还是沉着冷静，和往常一样。他那严肃的表情，让人不可能看透他内心的想法。

几个月前，冥和御剑听说糸锯和前女警过几个月就有第一个孩子了。两人很快送去一个大大的新生儿礼品篮，带着美好的祝愿。而她也感到惊异，没想到给糸锯买带来欢乐的东西这经历那么有意思，鉴于她从未想过，在家里养动物或者植物！到了晚上，她经常被她著名的生物钟惊醒，那时她就看着身旁睡得香甜的御剑，对方那时完全不知道她内心的焦虑和沮丧。她终于睡着的时候，满脑子都想着婴儿推车婚礼礼服。

现在，她21岁生日快到了。她一直漫不经心在书房纸上地写****御剑冥****，这些她之后藏到书房抽屉里，这样御剑就不会看到，也不会感到害怕。

听起来很可笑，想想也难以置信。她，狩魔冥，完全痴迷婚礼****和****小孩！

所以她打算为此怎么办？她知道怜侍爱她，但为什么还拖拖拉拉的？到底什么阻止他问那个问题？她对他而言不是陌生人。她几乎一生都了解他，意味着她已经很清楚，也能接受他所有怪异行为和特有习性，比如他那不太秘密地痴迷****大将军****，还有他对地震和电梯的极度害怕。两人在一起已经超过一年了，所以这个白痴还在****等待****什么？

她显然已经留下很多暗示。糸锯结婚后，她提到他****总有一天****穿新郎燕尾服的样子，就像那个刑警一样气派，最后只得到一个模棱两可的"谢谢，我的小姐"作为回应。两个人只要在公园散步，看到小孩子和狗一起玩，她就会评论，****未来某天****看到小孩子在玩真好，而他的反应只是微微一笑。

冥开始感觉到，她已经失去了理性。

前几天，她正在买御剑的礼物，迷迷糊糊地到珠宝柜台那边，发现自己在试订婚钻戒，希望戒指能在商店灯光下在她典雅的手指上闪着光芒。她看了大约半小时之后，有一个戒指吸引了她的眼球。

那是个2克拉的心形钻戒，周围的碎钻衬托着中央的主钻。铂金戒托上有一簇碎钻，戒环上还有中等大小的钻石。主钻闪闪发亮，这一点没错，但还是比不上冥看到它时眼中的闪光。它实在太完美了，完全是为她定制的。它****召唤****着她。她不假思索要求保留这小东西，完全不管自己付一大笔订金。

现在冥坐在家里，低头看着自己随意乱写的****御剑冥****和****御剑********X****（注1），之后又发觉到自己已经不知匆匆写了多少遍****御剑信冥****和****御剑怜豪****（注2），之后才阻止自己，厌恶地扔下笔。

****现在我都要靠自己写下小孩子的名字了****，她悲观地想到。****我自己到底怎么了？一个男人怎么会这样控制住我的心，我的愿望********和********我的想法？****

她为了摆脱这个想法，伸手摸到电话，拨了御剑的号码。他这几周一直在外出公差，而她通常不愿打扰他的工作。她想确认一下，他是否那天晚上有时间准时回家吃饭。

"你好？"

冥怀疑地盯着听筒，她在电话那头没听到她心爱之人低沉的声音，反而一位活泼的****女性****接了电话！

"我找御剑怜侍？"她迟疑地说道，想着是不是打错了。

"这个人是谁？"那个声音问道。

"****这个人****到底是谁？"冥不耐烦地说道，脑海中一直都在惊呼，****而且为什么你接了我恋人的电话？****

注1：冥的中间名，因为中文和日语都没有对应，我就暂时用X代替了。

注2：这是冥在写孩子的名字，其中第一个是男名，第二个是女名。原文词尾有相应性别的变化，中文或者日语无法对应。而且中文一般不起长辈的名字，而欧美经常会起长辈名字纪念。


	11. 第十章：迷人的检察官

"把电话给我！"冥突然听到周围御剑不安的声音，之后他直接接了电话。"这里是御剑怜侍。"

"你好，亲爱的。"她尽力愉快地说道，虽然内心很生气。"我想我没****打扰到****什么事吧？"

"别担心，我会一直留出时间给我的小姐。"他向她保证。

"我是你的小姐这一点好像有偏差。"冥慢慢庄重地说道，带着甜蜜的嘲讽。"似乎电话里有个奇怪的女孩没发觉我的身份啊？你有这么多女性经常给你打电话吗？我问一句，我是不是打电话不是时候，你似乎忙着接电话呢？"

"当然不是了！"御剑抱怨道，"我只是没让部下知道我的隐私，除非有那个必要。"他之后说话试着压低声音，但她听出他话中的危险信号："所以求你了，一条美云，****要是我下次再发现你偷我的电话的话…****"

"我说过了，我是大盗****八咫乌****！"美云自鸣得意道，这就是冥之前听到的声音。"你花了这么久才发现吗？我都偷走****一个小时****了！"

"你应该偷的不是****真相****吗？****不是****我的电话！"御剑听上去很恼火，"现在你能去吃铜锣烧什么了吗？我现在暂时需要一些隐私！"

"没问题，御剑哥。我会过去的，但我还缺点钱，你能帮帮我吗？"

御剑难以理解地低声说道："那么，把这些钱拿去吧。"

"谢谢！啊，但是，阿锯呢？你能再给我点钱，这样我能给阿锯带一份吗？"美云故意刺激道。

"不行！他自己去买就好了。"御剑抱怨道。

"那么，我想他应该很乐意，要是你能给他****买****一份！快点啊，我也要给他买一份，不然他就只能愧疚地吃我的了。他毫无疑问会抱怨，他一直都吃不饱，因为只能吃下素面了！"

"我****不是****食品供应站，美云小姐！"

"别那么过分啊！给我钱吧，为了阿锯，不然我一直站在这里，让有人听到你说话，在你和那个性感的美国小姐****谈情说爱****的时候！"

"那是狩魔检察官！"御剑反驳道，"那么，这份钱也拿去，这次我要你把找的钱也拿回来！"

"谢啦，御剑哥！你真是个好人！"

"昨天，我当了回****好人****。"御剑向冥倾诉道，等他的助手听不到之后，带着勉强的愉快语气。"都是因为我请了她中饭，显然这孩子把我当移动提款机了！天啊，现在我终于明白，成步堂对他助手豆酱拉面那无底洞的开销，到底需要花多少钱了！"

"她听起来很喜欢你啊。"冥评论道，声音中带着一丝顾虑。

"你之前也见过她。"御剑提醒她，"她年纪还小的时候，还有在逆转县，那时你正为国际刑警组织调查笼目翼被害一案。我们都认识这个鲁莽的小家伙，从她是10岁的孩子就开始了，她那时还用我的领巾擦鼻涕！她真的很调皮，不过还是个孩子。"

"哦，是啊，那个黑头发的小猫咪现在变成忍者了？我现在想起来了。我还记得，她现在是个清秀的少女。与其说是孩子，不如说是女人。"

"不管怎样，这个女孩还未成年，也是我助手，****仅此而已****。"御剑坚定地说道，"而且，她只有17岁，所以那完全非法。更别说她的样子太幼稚和不成熟了，就算我没说过，可是我们两个都知道我这个意思。"

"可是那也没阻止成步堂龙一啊。"冥含糊地说道，她很讨厌自己如此缺乏安全感那副脆弱的样子，但是她情不自禁。

她和怜侍因公事分隔两地是一码事，他和她分离并和另一位迷人的女性在一起又是另一码事。而且那位女性听上去和他还相当熟悉！

"美云小姐和我两人与成步堂和真宵君不一样。"御剑偷笑道，"我和她关系****完全****是工作上的。而另外两位，虽然他们间的情感对外人已经显而易见，除了本人以外。****四年后****，成步堂****还没****男人到宣布对她的感情，反过来也是！而且顺便一提，真宵君现在不是女孩了。她很快21岁了，而且成步堂给我打电话，祝我生日快乐的时候，也问我会不会参加小小的生日宴会，就是他下周为她准备的。我和他说，我会过去的。"

"你今晚回家，然后下周****又****飞回日本？"冥话语中无法掩饰惊愕的不满。

"是的，这就是我想之后和你谈的，在我今晚回家的时候。"御剑和她说道，"我非常期待****打开我的生日礼物****。"

冥不去理会他话中展现出挥之不去的迟疑，感觉到一股热浪翻滚着，听出了话语中的双关。

"你华丽的生日宴会将在今晚5点开始。"她戳了戳听筒，"你****高热量的****甜点之后就会马上上来。"

"为了寿星干杯！"冥宣布道，用自己的水晶高脚杯敲了敲她恋人的酒杯，"恭喜！发生了很多事，也感谢你两天前重新成为检察官！"

"那是我生命中最漫长的三天。"他得意地笑笑，但两人都知道那几天多折磨人，他们又多万分高兴，有幸能那么快就将那些事全解决完。"我还想加一句，今天的晚餐真的太让人惊叹了，我的小姐。"御剑和共进晚餐的人说道，靠在餐厅椅子后方的靠背上："非常感谢你今晚组织一切付出的努力。我应该让那位女佣知道，她这次做得特别好。"

"那位女佣？你到底怎么这么想，觉得不是我改善了这场盛宴？"冥开玩笑道，伸出手去，给两个人杯中倒满香槟，那是她为了这次特地买的。

"你是个有教养的小姐，怎么会让这仲事玷污你的双手呢。"御剑调戏道，"我几乎认识你一辈子，我的小姐。虽然你这女人多才多艺，这其中好像不包括家务。你还记得之前你帮女佣准备晚餐吗？她要你拌沙拉，所以你就把那些都放搅拌机里面了？那天晚上我们吃到的是沙拉汤！"

"别说了！我那时才四岁！"

"****十几岁了。****"御剑得意地笑笑，"****14********岁，********我的小姐********。****我那时在场！相信我，我记得****所有细节****。"

****他这么清晰的记忆真可恶！****冥皱起眉，双臂交叠在胸前。而且，****他****不怎么说话！那个男人可不会用做饭来挽救生命，可能只会烧水！他在逆转县豪华公寓的时候，有佣人满足他所有需求，就是这个原因。所以她不擅长做饭，那又怎样？这不就是贤妻良母的标配吗？她可以通过****学习****做家务，如果只需如此，那难道就是那个白痴寻找人生伴侣的要求！

如果其他方面都不行，那家里的厨师和佣人都是****来干什么的****？

"请别再用死一样的目光看着我了，冥！"御剑开怀大笑道，发觉她充满怒气的目光还留在她美丽的脸上。"相信我，我只是开玩笑。我还是喜欢女人在卧室里能刺激我的食欲，而不是厨房，****什么时候都可以****！"

冥听到这些话之后终于振作起来，把她的怒火变成性感的笑："我今晚不介意成为你的****奴隶****，寿星。"****其他的夜晚也一样，在我余生里。****

"这话真动听呢。"御剑眨眨眼，"哦，在我忘掉之前，****信乐大叔****还有一个拥抱。另外，美云小姐非常抱歉，她今天早些时候的恶作剧让我们两个争吵。她感觉不好意思，没听出你的声音。她也送上最诚挚的问候。"

"没事，但我还是觉得，她可能对你有意思。"冥坚持说道，戳了戳美味的黑森林蛋糕，就好像在糟蹋而不是在吃一样。"她应该不是第一位少女，中了你这男子气概的诡计。你之前是不是告诉过我，成步堂龙一嘲笑过你，说宝月茜是御剑的迷妹？"

"****男子气概的诡计？****"御剑认了输，摇摇头。"我真荣幸啊，你居然觉得，我真对未成年女性有意思。但是，我想成步堂只是想说，那几次为了让我回来，我都刺激到他对那时未成年的助手有那样痛苦的感情。"

"不仅是未成年少女，怜侍。有个小家伙告诉我，某个迷人的空乘木之路一缕和美丽的织户姬子都是你的爱慕者。"冥笑道，"最后也是最重要的，目前为止，大场香女士依旧是你的一号粉丝，而且她也是成年人。"

"我必须让糸锯和美云小姐谈谈，之后别让你听到世俗的流言蜚语！关于大场女士，她年纪已经****很大****了，都可以当我奶奶了！"御剑无法掩饰战栗，只要提到那个大婶，而那人已经跟踪了他几年。

他完全没去管她提到的其他几位美貌女子，虽然她知道这完全基于不明不白，而不是为了妨碍他，冥发觉到。她了解怜侍那么多年，知道他完全没在意这群女性追求者，而除了她以外，他只对法律有热情。她父亲真抚养了这么两位工作狂。这简直就是奇迹，她和怜侍居然能离开书本，最终发现****对方****，尽管两人早就认识对方了。看看****这件事****花了多久吧！

冥当然也不能怪其他女性对她恋人强烈和被迷恋的想法。御剑怜侍除了强健完美的体魄，那是只有****她****才有资格看到西装以外的他。他还帅气到令人神魂颠倒，男女都会盯着他看。他就是这样，因为他从未注意这一点，除了对他的恋人。没有比这更有魅力的了，这个男人完全不知道，他对异性吸引力有多强。她真有幸能找到御剑怜侍：这位有礼貌又温文尔雅的绅士，完全没有为此自满。他完全不知道，有人居然沉迷他长着长长睫毛的灰色眼睛，或者几小时幻想他那完美无瑕的形体和吻上他特别的双唇。

或许只是****她****这个愚蠢的白痴吧？

不是的，冥内心想着。她肯定不是唯一一个对她恋人有这样的想法的，这也是她想尽快搞定他的原因。

如果可以的话，****就在今晚****。

"那个，一定确保代我向信乐盾之和美云问好。"冥对他说道，"既然提到带友善的面孔回日本，这就是你想和我说的吧，飞机常客先生？"

"是的，关于真宵君下周21岁生日。我非常想参加，而且这也恰好和我去逆转县办事时间很接近。"

"这样真的没关系吗，你才刚回家，你那漂泊的性子就又把你从我身边带走，甚至不到一周？"冥有点不高兴。

"那个，首先，我希望你也和我一起，我的小姐，作为我的客人。"

"我可不算成步堂龙一和绫里真宵的朋友。"她提醒他，"我极度怀疑，那两人想和我这女人一起庆祝。我之前可抽了成步堂龙一不知多少次，还试图指控绫里真宵杀人。"

"之前，我中了成步堂的圈套，这下就和你鞭子扯平了。"御剑耸耸肩，"我自己之前也错误指控了真宵君，她知道不是因为私人恩怨。过去的事已经过去了，她也没怨恨我们两个。你也知道，正是那两位撮合，才是你和我如今在一起的主要原因。"

"而且我也知道，肯定有什么地方，能让我们完全回报他们。但话虽如此，怜侍，我拒绝当不速之客。他邀请了****你****，****我****又没受邀请。"

"成步堂知道我们在一起，所以也没必要单独邀请你，既然他已经通知我。另外，除非你下周末有事，我真心希望，你能和我一起回逆转县。我最近在做些决定，其中也包括你，我的小姐。"

冥感觉听到这话后脉搏加快了："哦，真的吗？是什么决定呢？"

"在我上次回逆转县的时候，我发觉到你和我已经在一起一段时间了，冥。"御剑伸过去握着她的手，表情认真起来。"虽然我们两个在一起的时候，一直都很幸福，但是我想，我们家应该加一位新成员了。"

她的心跳了起来。所以他****已经****想过未来，同时还想和她成家的事！虽然冥有点守旧，希望法律上先正式结婚，之后再养育子女。但她实在太爱他了，愿意破坏那个坚定的规则，当然最后还是要有场婚礼。怜侍怎么会拒绝和孩子的母亲结婚呢？

冥感觉心中跳跃着期望，她已经魂不守舍到充满喜悦，以至于几乎说不出话。"还有呢？"她轻声说道。

"我要给你如此多的爱，希望能在我们家里继续。"御剑深情看着她双眼，"冥，你现在感觉如何，很快能听到小脚丫敲着地面的声音？"


	12. 第十一章：漂泊

冥感觉自己快心花怒放。"我一直期待这一刻很久了。"她低声说道，眼中闪着喜悦，盯着御剑。"世上没有其他更让我期待，亲爱的。"

"我也希望你能这么说。"御剑朝她亲切地笑笑，"我一直这么期待了很久，虽然我不确定你的反应。我甚至把名字都想好了。"

冥有点吃惊，他都到想名字的地步？都没事先和她商量？她想给男孩起名来纪念他已故的父亲，给女孩起他名字的女性形式。虽然起一个纪念她爸爸的名字也不错，她想怜侍也不会反对。但她还想显得开明和好商量，也别把一切定死。如果他真有心取名字，她肯定要先听他怎么说。

"说吧。"她轻轻催促道，"我很乐意听呢。"

"那么，你觉得佩斯这个名字怎么样？"

"佩斯？"冥眨眨眼，"这是什么名字？"

"这是个完美的名字！相信我，等你碰到她，你就会和我一样爱上她，也觉得这个名字太适合她了，我的小姐。"

"她？"她茫然地重复道。

"佩斯，是一条美丽的金毛猎犬，是我之前从顶级饲养员那边发现的，就在我在逆转县的时候。"他兴奋地和她说道，"我现在正确保她打过所有疫苗，还有纯种证明文件。我很快定了下来，都等不及让你和她见面！我只知道，你很快就会和我一样爱上她！"

冥坐在那里，唇边的微笑凝固了，感觉心落到了鞋底。鞋子是崭新的鲁布托浅口鞋，是特地买来配穿着的候司顿的新款白色连衣裙的，作为她为今晚精心挑选的服装的一部分。

只是一条狗。她之前梦想成为他孩子的母亲，还有思考孩子严肃的名字。这些不过是她一厢情愿，觉得他也有一样的愿望…而从头到尾，他想的只是照顾…****一条狗****？还是在****逆转县****！

"你的确喜欢金毛猎犬吧，是不是，我的小姐？"御剑期待地看着她，发觉到他自从揭开谜底后就没再说话。"我希望你别介意我已经选了她，你的心不会都在其他少见的的品种上吧？"

哦，是啊，她的心的确都在少见多了的品种上。其中一种出生时的体重大约3到4千克，长大之后知道怎么****使用****厕所，而不是****当作饮水器****！

冥尽力让语气抑扬顿挫，最终说道："我希望相关文件和证明不太麻烦，这样就可以把她带过来了吧？"

"这是另一件我要和你商量的事。"御剑清了清喉咙，"佩斯就呆在逆转县。"

"那你怎么在日本照顾它，同时你住在美国？"冥的话一说出口，她就屏住了呼吸，好像已经知道了回答。

"是这样的，我的小姐。我仔细考虑很久后，已经决定了。因为我助手都在日本，我大多数调查似乎也在那边，这样我最好还是搬回日本。"

虽然冥预感到了这个回答，但她还是感觉受到极大打击。

他要养一条狗，还要搬回逆转县。而这两个决定，都没事先告诉她。同时她还幻想两人在一起的未来，简直是个天真又理想主义的白痴。

"我知道这可能显得很吃惊。"御剑很快说道，不安地看着她听到这些消息之后坦然的表情。"但虽然我搬家很突然，可我希望宠物的事还愉快，也没那么措手不及。毕竟，你已经一直暗示一个月了。"

"你说什么？"冥再也无法装作镇静，睁大眼吃惊地看着他。"****我****一直在暗示这个？"

"当然了！记得之前我们无数次去公园散步，看到欢乐的小孩子和宠物玩耍，你不就不停评论，说你希望未来某天看到其中一个跑来跑去吗？"

冥疯狂地回忆起，那时她一直都高兴地向怜侍指着她期望的。她想她意图已经足够明显了，没想到他那么善变。她一直都说，希望未来某天能看到其中一个跑来跑去…

那个男人真是白痴中的白痴，居然觉得她指的是****狗****？

这实在是太可笑了，可笑到滑稽的地步。她本该放声大笑，可她不确定其中为什么会带着泪水和歇斯底里。

对怜侍幸运的是，她可靠的鞭子本为他丢在一边，正藏在二楼的床头柜里，现在离她并不近！

冥不想养宠物，她觉得狗会毁了她对婚后美妙的想象。那时她家里有两三个孩子，还有一条狗。这可不是她清单里最重要的，更别说养狗会让她心爱的人跑到地球另一边，还没有她！

泪水从她眼中滑落，她很快低头看着甜点盘子，这样他就不会看到了。不幸的是，她速度没那么快。

"冥？"御剑关爱地看着她，"我的小姐，你为什么那么难过？我当然不会不带你回逆转县，我希望你和我一起。你和我…还有佩斯…我们在那里组建一个家庭。"

她摇摇头，说不出话。没那么简单，她不想一直搬家，不想这样心血来潮地跟着他。她不想和狗玩过家家，不管它多可爱。她想要…更多。

"对不起。"她含糊地说道，把椅子放回原处，站了起来。"我要去…我很快就回来。"

"等等！"他喊道，把手放在她肩上，就在她穿过他的时候。"我的小姐，求你了！我要明白，你为什么这么难过。我做错了什么？你还可以在国际刑警组织工作，就在逆转县，而且糸锯说，之前办公室也能用。你还能在我隔壁继续工作！我希望你能满意。"

"这不是我期待的生活，怜侍！"她哭喊道，忍不住爆发了，泪水决堤流下来。"你可不能指望我重新开始，把我全部生活和职业都围着你转，就因为你对宠物草率的爱和你漂泊的性子。我知道你一年多前为了我，在我过来的时候。但情况变了，现在不一样了，****我们****不一样了。我需要更永久的东西，要是你希望我这样跟着你，像你渴望带进生活的顺从小狗。我需要更可靠的东西，更真实的东西…我需要****更多****，怜侍。我想我已经暗示很明显了…你怎么就是不明白呢…"她的声音渐渐轻下来，此时她挣开他的手，跑出了餐厅，几乎被眼泪挡住了去路。

御剑盯着她的背影，完全惊呆了。他发觉自己一直屏住呼吸，在她意外崩溃的时候。他慢慢吐出那口气，试图让情绪平静下来。他从桌边转身，走向冥的书房。那里原来是狩魔豪的地方，书房里有大大的红木柜子，柜子里装着宝贵的陈年葡萄酒和烈酒珍藏。

就在这一刻，和全世界其他事相比，御剑怜侍非常想喝一杯。

御剑给自己倒了一杯烈性白兰地，在房间里踱步。他走到书桌旁，坐在边上，喝了一大口琥珀色的液体，品味着酒滑过喉间的温暖。他重新思考了一遍刚才发生的事。

她想要****更多****？他一直都觉得她和他在一起很开心，和这些事一起。他记得几个月前在吐丽美庵发觉的事，她这女人是他真正想共度余生的人。他想说这些太操之过急，也不想让她觉得他在模仿糸锯和真子的闪婚，那两人交往可能不到一年就结婚了。而且，她太年轻了，也正在职业上升期。他从来没想到，她居然在生命中这个时刻就安顿下来。

那条狗的决定确实有点冲动，但他真心希望她喜欢，在她公园里反复朝他指了这么多次后。御剑也希望这是一次试验，看她怎么"抚养"。他那么爱冥，也要首先承认，她并没有展露家务或母性的本能！

在刑警婚礼上，她呆呆地看着真宵哭泣的动作和成步堂含泪的样子，这可不乐观！御剑始终觉得，她看上去娇滴滴的样子，穿着带花边的粉红色伴娘礼服，她未来某天作为新娘会有多灿烂耀眼。

****未来某天…****

为什么这个词现在如此困扰他？

御剑摇摇头，又喝了一大口杯中的酒，若有所思地看着地板，深深陷入沉思。那时他看到了。

一块松散的米色文具从一尘不染的书桌中的一个抽屉里露了出来，就好像冥匆忙关上的，没去确认是否关好，这对于她这样严谨的女人，

这让他更好奇地想读一读了。

仿佛御剑不是在偷窥，他想给自己找合理的借口，同时他手慢慢摸到这张纸，仿佛它带着意志。毕竟，那里那么显眼，也没有藏得很好。冥之前说过，他们是恋人，不能向对方保守秘密，是吧？

****别浪费时间了，御剑！****

御剑双眼惊奇地睁大了，看着手中的纸，其中有他恋人清秀的字迹。

****御剑冥****

****御剑********X****

****X****？御剑做了个鬼脸。他知道这是冥祖母的名字，但似乎太古老了，太传统了，太可怕了，如果这是父亲给可爱的女儿起的名字的话。毫无疑问，冥不愿意说出祖母的全名！

御剑抑制不住脸上扬起骄傲的笑，因为他发现冥在这些名字间画了小小的爱心，用来代替标点。他一直都不知道，他那冷酷无情的恋人会像学校里的小女生一样陷入热恋。然后他提醒自己，两人在一起时，她的年纪才多大。现在她也才20岁，所以这可以理解。但是，这样他感觉到，极大的欢乐和满足。这实在是太安心和暖心了，了解她真正的想法是什么，他在漫长的未来，也不是孤单一人。

****未来某天…****

冥和御剑在糸锯婚礼上跳舞，两人都是优秀的舞者，擅长的种类从交际舞到探戈。一小撮观众围在这对优雅的恋人身边，看着两人舞蹈中富有诗意的动作。多亏狩魔豪在他们小时候强迫他们上舞蹈课，结果两个人就是舞蹈演员转世。他围着她转，她的裙摆雅致地在她匀称的双腿上翻飞。之后他又牵着她，将她拉到他胸前。她用修长的双臂围着他的脖子，此时节拍慢下来，席琳·迪翁的"爱的力量"开始播放。御剑紧紧拥着她，很喜欢她的身体和他完美贴合，两人一起随着歌手空灵的歌声摇摆。

****因为我是你的女人****

****而你是我的男人****

冥轻碰了他脸上湿湿的一缕头发，还在为刚表演的探戈脸红。"我想我们抢了新人的风头。"她咯咯笑道，"如果之前没人知道我们是恋人，我想现在****肯定****在怀疑。我是你的女人，而你是我的男人。"

"那个，可你去接新娘花束的时候，都快要踩到真宵君了！"他笑道，"这可****完全不是****可疑的行为啊！"

"拜托！他们都知道我多争强好胜。"她嘲讽道，"另外，如果他们真的好奇，就随他们去吧！你现在正紧抱着我，我们肯定给了他们什么谈资。"这个想法一点都没让她惊慌失措。

****无论何时你来到我身边****

****我将为你而做一切****

"我能帮个忙吗，想让自己尽可能离这里最美丽的女性近一点？"他温柔地问道，"你是今晚的中心，我的小姐。谁都没法将视线移开。"

"他们不是在看我，是在看你，亲爱的！"她坚持说着，"你看上去比新郎还潇洒。虽然胡渣刑警今天收拾得还不错，但毫无疑问，你才是最帅气的人，等你穿新郎礼服的时候…****未来某天****。"

御剑对这句话大吃一惊，他不确定两人现在是不是相互吹捧，还是冥真的完全在说结婚的事。不管是哪种，在朋友婚礼上讨论这个可不是合适的时间和地点，所以他把下巴放到她头上，轻声说着"谢谢，我的小姐"。

****我们朝向共同的目标****

****那个我未曾到达的地方****

****有时我会感到恐惧无助****

****但我准备好去领悟****

****爱的力量****

御剑冲这样深刻的回忆笑笑，这是他和冥最幸福的回忆之一。他回想起才发觉，两人简短的谈话比他之前想到的还意义深远。****为什么啊****，为什么他事后才明白呢？

他又看了一遍那张纸，惊异地发现上面还写着其他的东西。

****御剑信冥****

****御剑怜豪****

御剑闭上双眼，将这张纸在胸前揉碎，发出一声安静又悲伤的悲鸣。一阵自责淹没了他，他现在明白了一切，潮水狠狠拍击着他。

就在刚才，就在那一刻。

就在一切可能已经晚了的时候。

御剑怜侍，现在不败的杰出白痴检察官。


	13. 第十二章：孩子还是狗？

御剑站在书房里，喝完的白兰地酒杯就在他桌前。他双眼紧闭，好像屏蔽了席卷而来的阵阵愧疚和窘迫。在他脑海里，他还能清楚地回忆和冥最近一次去公园的场景，现在感觉完全不同，已经显而易见了。

****未来某天…****

"看那边，亲爱的。"她笑着指向一个小男孩，孩子最多四岁，朝一条德国牧羊犬扔飞盘。但是，孩子胖乎乎的手没法把飞盘扔半米以外。"这该是你见过最可爱的吧？"

"是的。"御剑认同道，"那孩子似乎有点坐立不安。"他走向小男孩，笑着捡起脚边的飞盘。"试试这样扔。"他亲切地建议道，甩了下手腕，之后熟练地把黄色飞盘扔向狗。狗轻松接住，朝他们跑来，摇着尾巴。

御剑之后走回她身边，自豪地笑着，看那个孩子模仿他刚演示的动作，这次稍微成功一点。"多练练！"检察官喊道，优雅地将头转向坐在旁边凳子的女士，她显然是孩子的母亲。

"我改主意了。"冥牵着他的手，吻在他脸颊上。"****那个啊****，亲爱的，是我看到过最可爱的。"

御剑脸红了，拿手抓着头发："那个，我该说什么，我的小姐？我最爱玩飞盘了！"

"有那么一位一起跑不也很好吗？"她夸张地称赞道，双眼闪着光芒。"或者****那些****之一？"她指向一位小女孩和一只金毛猎犬，狗正耐心地等孩子把帽子戴上头。"我是说，当然不是现在。"她很快纠正道，期待地看着他。"不过或许…****未来某天****？"

御剑朝她笑笑，很喜欢她期待的表情，之后弯下身吻她的额头回应。

现在想来，御剑很明白，毫无疑问，冥****究竟****指什么。把这件事和她在婚礼上暗示的话联系起来，很显然他用手敲了额头，怪自己无数次的迟钝。

****除此以外****，他现在清晰想起，她前所未有的热情，在她拽着他去十几家店挑婴儿服装的时候，为了给糸锯孩子找完美的服装。他想起她那时多高兴，看到平时克制的恋人高兴尖叫着挑鞋子和衣服的场景。他想她不寻常的轻声细语真可爱，她那时俯身盯着每个进店的婴儿车，然后意味深长地朝他叹气，认真看着他。

****当然了。****她指的是男孩和女孩，****不是****讨厌的狗！他怎么觉得他美国出生长大的恋人暗示结婚…结果是一条****狗****？

如果他想和冥和好，假若他没完全破坏两人关系，他发誓要成为****非常****虔诚的人。

御剑怜侍打算下跪祈祷，请神保佑他和冥的孩子一定要遗传母亲的头脑，****不要****遗传父亲的头脑。

****因为父亲有可能各方面都是白痴！****御剑厌恶地自责道，之后穿过走廊上了楼梯。

冥坐在卧室壁炉前的扶手椅前，绝望地盯着跳跃的火焰。她手上拿着最喜欢的照片，那是在糸锯婚礼拍的，怜侍夸张地抱着她，她笑着把头靠在他身上。相框上洒着湿湿的泪滴，但她哭泣远没停止，只是胸口隐隐作痛。刚发生的事反复掠过她脑海，带着同样单调的不悦。她有生以来，从未感觉如此孤苦无依。

好吧，所以怜侍并不是不带她回去，也让她和他一起。这只不过是事后想法，因为他****已经****决定要走，就像"你想来也能来"。想起他第一次回日本当检察官，她年纪还小。他就这么扔下她，头也不回。她生活到了这个地步吗？他总趁机离开，让她别无选择，只能像听话的小狗一样到处跟着他？

他还没走，但冥感觉又成为那个被抛弃的12岁女孩。

真是可恶，那个男人老让她这样！那个之前冷酷无情，不放过任何罪犯的女人完全消失了，只留下脆弱、情绪化、爱哭的女孩。

二十年坚不可摧又疾言厉色的外表，本为了自我保护，现在完全消失了…完全因为一年前机场登机门那里某个激动、惊心、透不过气的拥抱。

那家伙迷住了她，从字面到实际都如此。她很不愿承认，虽然她还是个有野心、奋发图强、有事业心的女人，但她强硬独立的一面已经消失了。她再也不在意，她会不会成为国际刑警组织****头领****，如果她还一人撑下去，没有怜侍陪伴。如果他现在就离开她，在他做完为她的一切后，她的总成就、她的财富、其他对她重要的一切全没任何意义。她不过在行尸走肉，可根本不算生活。

都是因为那帅气、热情、****疯狂的****男人破坏她所有防线，完全控制她的思想、内心和灵魂。他卸下她的防备，让她感到极度激动和欢愉，这都是她之前不曾知道的。他把她带到难以置信的天堂，是她从未想过的…现在他又非难她到如此孤独的境地，如果她没和他一起走他选择的人生之路。

老实说，他给她带来的不是苦难。大多数女人都会抓住这次机会，让这一位华丽、性感、成功的男人陪伴，就算他没提供诱惑：和煦之处的豪华公寓，他隔壁办公室作为工作场所，那里她有声望和尊重，一条叫做佩斯的活泼可爱的小狗可以照顾。

还有完全的不安，****她****还想要的不仅于此。

****这不是我想要的，这还不够。****

****爱意味着牺牲，狩魔冥。****

****牺牲…还是安定？****

她内心的混乱破坏了她的精神，这实在太可笑了。最终，她知道答案是什么，其中没有任何疑问。

冥爱御剑怜侍，她不能没有他活下去。她想尽可能跟着他，就算他有什么要求。另一条路实在难以说出口。

她从椅子上站起来，转身时看到他突然出现在门口。

冥看着他，那么近，那么出乎意料，那么为她所爱。她大喊着，手中的照片砰地一声掉到铺着地毯的地上。幸运的是，相框玻璃并没有碎，但她还是对刚才的迟钝感到不安。她凑过去捡起相框，但那一刻御剑大步上前阻止了她，紧握她的手。他拉着她的手，强迫她看看他深受折磨的面孔。

"我的小姐。"他尖声说道，把他的手指放到她下巴那里，抬起她的头，这样她能看到他眼中难以掩饰的悲伤。"请原谅我。"

"原谅什么，亲爱的？"他痛苦的表情太揪心了，她强忍内心的啜泣。

"因为同一个原因，我在一年前让你上飞机，没带上我。因为我是个懦夫，冥。在法庭上我是天才检察官，在其他方面就是情绪化的废人。"他把手放到她肩上，含泪的双眼带着深深的爱和悔恨，让她自己都哭起来。"我认识你那么久，但我一直用理智愚弄自己，认为我了解你之前的样子，那冷漠叛逆的假小子，不会想到结婚生子。我对你做了这种事，我的小姐，现在我只请你原谅我。我公然无视或故意误解你一直给我的暗示，这矛盾的证据歪曲了我有失偏颇的想法，让我没看到你已经成为了女人。你怎么会想和像我这愚蠢自大的白痴陪伴呢？"

她手放他下巴上，双眼闪着泪花。"求你了，别这么自责，亲爱的。"她恳求道，内心抽痛着，看他脸上极痛苦的样子。"我完全原谅你。"

"我****一直****对你这样过分，我的小姐。"他握住她的手，现在正在他脸颊旁，轻轻地吻着她的手掌。"你这几年变了那么多，冥，而我还对此视而不见。我一直不擅长表露感情…我最近才刚适应****拥有****感情！"他这么说着，一滴泪从他眼中流出，落到他脸颊上。"所以我不愿承认，我选择懦弱的路，是因为这条路更好走。我在愚弄自己，觉得你****不那么希望****，因为我软弱到无法说出口。已经有一段时间了，我****一直****都那么希望。"

"亲爱的，我知道这对你来说一定很艰难。"冥安慰道，轻轻用手指擦去他的泪。"我非常感激，也更接受你的道歉。因为我知道，让这一位男人，尤其那样骄傲的人，坦白自己的错误，更别说还请求原谅。至于表达情感有多难，还有内心深处的想法，请相信我，没人比我更了解。我们那方面是一样的，我不知道我****有****心，直到把它给你。"她伸出双臂环抱他有力的肩膀，把脸埋进他颈间："现在听我说，寿星，我不准你再流泪，或者再这样悔恨，明白吗？"

这些话出自真心。御剑抱着他心爱的女人，长舒一口气，他这样白痴的举动没夺走她的心，完全是奇迹。虽然他一直知道，迷人又可怕的狩魔冥一直是优秀的伴侣，他很荣幸和她一起。直到那一刻，他才发觉他拥有她多****幸运****。她代表爱和欢乐，这样精致的组合还有女性的智慧，这已经超越她的年龄。其中还引人注目地混合天真和肆意，还有勇敢的举动。她还是最真心、最宽容、最有同情心的人，是他今生的唯一。他知道她对他太好了，他配不上她。但因为某些他不明白的奇怪原因，这位天上的天使****爱****他，还想到失去他会****哭****，现在已经两次了。他深情盯着她美丽的双眼，里面没有任何愤怒和指责，只闪耀着爱。他咽了一口口水。

"我还有很多要告诉你，我的小姐，还有很多你想听的。"他把脸埋进她发间，双臂紧抱她的细腰。"可是我不能说，我不会组织语言。"

他话语中不加掩饰的痛苦让她眼中充满泪水。"我能说出来。"她断断续续地说道，"你教过我。我爱你。****我爱你。****"

他把手指穿过她发间，双手托住她的脸，盯着她。"我爱你。"他低声嘶喊道，"天啊！我真爱你。"他向前推着她，带着心痛的温柔。他这样紧抱着她，以至于感受不到两人的心跳。

"这就是你要说的，亲爱的。"她低声说道，两人双唇终于分开。"这就是我****一直****想听的。"

"其实，还有****一件事****你要听，我的小姐。"御剑低头看着她，闪过一丝顽皮的笑，看着她迷惑不解的样子。"我****无论如何****都不可能给我们女儿起****这个名字****！"


	14. 第十三章：不合时宜的求婚

那笑容中的痛苦，和刚才被他抓住的恐惧，让冥一下激动起来，感觉变轻松了。更别说他欢快的话，那是他们的****象征****。

她透过睫毛抬头看着他，脸上带着性感又自信的笑容。

"你知道吗，怜侍，今天还是你生日。"她温柔地说道，"我想我们该去吃****甜点****了，就是我答应你的。"

"但我们已经吃过美味的黑森林了—哦。"御剑很快明白了，看到她诱惑的表情。"不过，我想这个热量应该少一点吧？"

"但还是一样****诱惑****，我和你说啊。"冥挣开他怀抱，退后一步。她伸手到脖子后方，熟练解开时髦的连衣裙，让其滑下她身体，在她腿上停了下，之后落到脚边的熊皮地毯，这样他面前只有一双白色高跟鞋，雪色的半透明胸罩，还有与此相配的蕾丝内裤。壁炉烧火声营造出性感明亮的光芒，通过她身体那美好的曲线。

御剑感觉口水要流出来了，看着面前这个女人。她之前从未显得那么天真无邪，看上去又那么诱惑到那么不纯洁。他感觉自己倒在身后的扶手椅上，此时她向后推了他一下，用带红色指甲的手指。他觉得自己血压和其他的东西一起上升了。

她朝他走来，把双唇放到他唇上，请求两人往常的吻。她把舌头放到他唇边，将其放进他温暖的口中。他屈服于她的诱惑，而她的吻也更加深入了。两个人舌头慢慢舞动着。她呜咽了一声，让他感觉脊背发凉，一直到大腿根部。他喉中倒抽一口气。这个吻真长，也和这一顿饭一样令人满意。

她没有事先预警，就突然把她的嘴从他口中推开。之后，她没对他笑，也没说一个字，没做任何事，除了和他目光交汇。她慢慢坐到他脚边，一个个解开他衬衫的纽扣，露出他的胸膛和腹部，之后熟练地解开他的皮带。实在太惊人了—到炽热的地步。她是这杰作的主人，而他和她相当。

冥看到了他眼中的饥渴。"打起精神来，寿星。"她给了他一个开朗的笑，"我要给你一个礼物，是你****永远不会****忘记的。"

两个人不知过了几秒，还是几分钟，还是亿万年，他们一直精疲力尽地躺着。他向后靠着，漫不经心地看壁炉中最后一丝灼热的灰烬，带着极大的满足。同时，冥的头靠在他胸前，他看起来是活着的人中最欢乐幸运的。

御剑首先动起来，用手肘支撑自己，凝视他那边的沉睡天使。他轻轻吻在她鬓角，带着感激和温柔，靠在她身上，低声说道："你是我****第一位女人****，****第一位女人****，****第一位女人****…"

冥在他臂弯慢吞吞地动着，之后张开困倦的双眼，抬头看他时几乎收不住胜利的微笑："我能用****一生****获得这样的满足吗，亲爱的？这对你来说也是极大的激励吧？"

"那就是我一直给出的东西。"他轻轻笑道，"****当然了！****"

"这样是****认同****我作为你的女人，还是那样是极大的激励？"她温柔地继续问道，把手从他颈间移到胸前，陶醉于如此的自由。

"嫁给我吧，我的小姐。"

冥盯着他慢热的灰色眼睛，寻找不情愿和强迫的痕迹，但只看到他不断升起的欲望、爱和真诚。之后，她没有回答，而是拉下他的头，在他口中印下饥渴缠绵的吻。他的心怦怦直跳，血液全涌了上来，吻也更深入了。两人都喘不过气来，最终分开了。

"我就把这当作毋庸置疑的****答应****了！我想这也意味着，我们现在订婚了。"他说道，呼吸依旧不稳。

"所以你事后求婚是对****我****开始结婚的事的认同吗？"她嘲讽道，嘴角弯起弧度，扬起性感又得意扬扬的笑。

"哦，是啊。"他慢吞吞地说道，笑着点点头，之后又一次贪婪地将她的唇是和他的唇贴在一起。


	15. 不合时宜的求婚（完整版）

****注（********2018********年********4********月********25********日）：这一章在********AO3********上有更加黄暴的内容，关于御冥如何********真正********庆祝生日！这章也有色情内容，所以不喜勿入。****

那笑容中的痛苦，和刚才被他抓住的恐惧，让冥一下子激动起来，感觉变得轻松了。更别说他欢快的话，那是他们的****象征****。

她透过睫毛抬头看着他，脸上带着性感又自信的笑容。

"你知道吗，怜侍，今天还是你的生日。"她温柔地说道，"我想我们该去吃****甜点****了，就是我答应你的。"

"但我们已经吃过美味的黑森林了—哦。"御剑很快就明白了，看到她诱惑的表情。"不过，我想这个热量应该会少一点吧？"

"但还是一样****诱惑****，我和你说啊。"冥挣开他的怀抱，退后一步。她伸手到脖子后方，熟练地解开时髦的连衣裙，让其滑下她的身体，在她腿上停了一下，之后落到脚边的熊皮地毯，这样他面前只有一双白色的高跟鞋，雪色的半透明胸罩，还有与此相配的蕾丝内裤。壁炉烧火的声音营造出一种性感又明亮的光芒，通过她身体那美好的曲线。

御剑感觉口水都要流出来了，看着面前的这个女人。她之前从来没有显得那么天真无邪，看上去又那么诱惑到那么不纯洁。他感觉自己倒在身后的扶手椅上，此时她向后推了他一下，用带着红色指甲的手指。他觉得自己的血压和其他的东西一起上升了。

冥看到了他眼中的饥渴，给了他一个难以抗拒的笑容。然后她朝他走过来，把双唇放到他唇上，请求着两个人往常的吻。她把舌头放到他唇边，将其放进他温暖的口中。他屈服于她的诱惑，而她的吻也更加深入了。两个人的舌头慢慢舞动着。她呜咽了一声，让他感觉脊背发凉，一直到大腿根部。他喉中倒抽一口气。这个吻真长，也和这一顿饭一样令人满意。

她没有事先预警，就突然把她的嘴从他口中推开。之后，她没有对他笑，也没有说一个字，没有做任何事，除了和他目光交汇。她慢慢坐到他脚边，一个个解开他衬衫的纽扣，露出他的胸膛和腹部，之后熟练地解开他的皮带。这实在是太惊人了—到炽热的地步。她是这个杰作的主人，而他和她相当。

她随意跪在他面前，熟练地脱下他的裤子和内裤，然后双手抱着他。

他低叹道："冥—"

她摇摇头："请安静，寿星。" 她把手放在他抽动的地方。

他拉住她的手，阻止了她，胸口起伏着。

冥没有这么做。她把嘴贴在他雕塑般起伏的胸膛，舔了一下。

她温暖的嘴就在他胸口，手上还玩弄着。有了她的抚摸，他感觉更完满了。 她拉下她的头，给他留下一个显而易见的热吻。

他张开口，想警告说他要欲火焚身了，要是她还这样继续的话，但之后她就用唇触碰了他。

她胸前发出一声低沉的叹息，御剑的手指滑过她的双颊, 一直到她那光滑的秀发，而她正因他的触碰而颤抖。他的手进入了她的头发，来回拨弄着，这样的小动作让她在他面前呻吟。她的手紧握住他的腿，也拉得更近。她想知道他有多么渴望她，想知道他会不会在他不断触碰她的时候，让他失去所有对感觉的控制。

他流出一滴汗，而她用舌头舔了上去。他的心跳加速了。他看着她温暖又贪婪的嘴，想发出一声诅咒，但他发不出声。她又触碰和舔着他，直到他呼喊出来。

她看到他充满欢乐，就停了下来，觉得或许她现在就榨干了他，他已经表示满足了。一开始他一动不动，发着抖，他的欲望也饱受折磨。冥知道他很接近了。他又一次吻了他，双手环绕着他的性器官，抚摸和刺激着他，直到他眼冒金星。而他也知道，他今晚再也承受不住了。之后他长出了一口气。

他靠在她身上，带着感激和温柔，低声说道："你是我****第一位女人****，****第一位女人****，****第一位女人****…"

冥在他臂弯中慢吞吞地动着，之后张开困倦的双眼，抬头看着他时几乎收不住胜利的微笑："我能用****一生****来获得这样的满足吗，亲爱的？这样对你来说也是极大的激励了吧？"

"是的！"他说道，还呼吸不稳，表情混杂着深爱和原始欲望。

"这样是****认同****我作为你的女人，还是那样是极大的激励？"她温柔地继续问道，把手移到他大腿内侧，陶醉于他男性的抽搐。

"我****从不****满足，狩魔冥！"御剑精疲力尽地答道，之后冲上前，把她压在她跪着的地上。"我要保证****你****也达到和我一样无比的欢乐，就像你刚才对****我****一样。"

"这可不是对我求婚的直接回答啊，御剑先生！另外，怜侍，今天是你的生日，应该都是和****你****…"她微弱的抗议停了下来，他把唇贴到了她的唇上。

她叹了口气，一开始是反对，之后是无助的投降，此时他的舌头来回伸了进去，这个节奏让她感觉骨头都酥了。他一下就发觉到她的顺从。他的舌头不再掠夺，而是充满爱意，触碰着她口中，让她陶醉。他脱下了她暴露的内衣，津津有味地感受着她妩媚动人的裸体在他身下的温度。她的反抗慢慢停止了，身体放松下来，柔韧地和他合为一体，和他钢铁般的轮廓合二为一。

他张开的双唇触碰着她胸部的曲线，之后他抬起头，目不转睛地看着他美好的裸体。他一只手揉着胸，玩着深色的乳头，直到它僵硬为止。他感激地低吼着，低头用舌头舔着，一遍又一遍，直到冥贴紧了他。

他深情地盯着她的双眼，寻找着顽固反抗的痕迹，但是只看到闪动的欲望。他在她口中印下一个饥渴又缠绵的吻，同时推开她的膝盖，压在她腿上。

在这漫长又缓慢的停顿中，他把自己塞进她的体内，而她下意识起身协助他。他带着极乐发出呻吟，把脸埋进她带着香水气味的发丝间，香气渐渐弥漫开来。

虽然似乎不可能，他还是尽可能深入了她，带着推动的节奏。她把腿搭在他腰上，紧紧地夹着他，感觉到手上灵活的抽动让他变得更近更高了。他吻了她的耳朵、喉咙、还有在加速深入时候吻了她的嘴。

在他的下一次深入中，她的脖子不由自主向后仰起，她也失去了挣扎中的快感。她的腿回应着他紧握的手指。她把全身都揉碎了，想要更多，一直都是如此。

两个人的身体贴在一起的时候，他到达了灵魂中一闪而过的情感—虚弱、确定、温柔、拯救、慷慨和贪婪。他带着最后一丝自制力停了下来，直到他的身体颤抖起来。然后他继续深入，把脸埋进她颈间。

当她到达无法抑制的那一刻，咬了下下唇抑制住喜悦的叫喊。她感觉到内心无限复杂的情感，就在他放松的间隙。

"哦，天啊，冥。"他每次满足时都一次次呻吟着。就在两个人在盘旋上升的烟花里贴在一起的时候，他发觉有句话涌上心头—姗姗来迟的话。"嫁给我吧，我的小姐。"

两个人都不知道是过了几秒，还是几分钟，还是亿万年，他们一直都精疲力尽地躺在那里。御剑首先动了起来，用一根手肘支撑着自己，凝视着她。

"我想这也意味着，我们现在订婚了。"他说道，呼吸依旧不稳。

"所以你事后的求婚时对****我****一开始结婚的事情的认同吗？"她嘲讽道，嘴角弯起弧度，扬起性感又得意扬扬的笑。

"哦，****是啊****。"他慢吞吞地说道，笑着点点头，之后又一次贪婪地将她的唇是和他的唇贴在一起。


	16. 第十四章：御剑怜侍，谜之国际人士

4月16日 下午5:30 逆转县

冥在出租后座合上眼，车把她从羽咲机场送到御剑的豪华公寓。

等一下，是****他们的****新家。她唇边微微翘起，虽然稍有些疲惫，因为从美国的长途飞机。她也感觉饥肠辘辘。之前她在机场强迫自己吃的，根本不能称为"食物"，尽管她坐头等舱，和往常一样，这样她才能稍微动几口所谓票价中包含的肉卷和面疙瘩。

御剑几天之前飞了回来，为了"准备就绪"，还有在家里布置一些东西，迎接她的到来。他一直坚持为她准备回家的晚餐，不理睬她说等她到以后要准备晚餐的话。

"为什么你不让我展示厨艺？我现在的水平可不会把沙拉搅坏了，我向你保证！我过去几天一直都在厨房努力练习。"她前一天晚上和未婚夫打电话时抗议，"我妈妈可是优秀的厨师呢，亲爱的，你还记得爸爸经常夸奖她做的饭吗？她厨师的基因遗传我姐姐身上，只是在我身上还没展现，仅此而已！可是那位女佣能证明我会做白菜卷和炸肉排，做得和她一样好！"

"我只希望你长途飞行后能好好休息，就是这样，我的小姐。"御剑向她保证，"真宵君生日聚会就在明晚，记着。我不会让我未婚妻把精力都花在做饭上，这样才能留出力气好好放松，之后在那个场合好好打扮自己。另外，你还有一辈子让我称赞你…你很擅长****煽动情感****，还可以亲手做一些****老少咸宜****的事！"

"你高兴就好，亲爱的。"冥嘶哑地笑笑，听出话语背后的含义。谁会想到御剑怜侍这个表情严肃的检察官，居然有这么好笑的不规矩的一面？

"只有一件事，我的小姐。"他声音中带着愧疚的语气，"尽管我为布置新家忙得团团转，把其他事都放在一边。我不知道有没时间从机场接你。你愿意打个车吗？如果我因种种原因不在家，会有佣人招待你，同时满足你所有需求。"

冥对听筒怀疑地扬起眉。他****周二****回到逆转县，结果这向来准备就绪、一丝不苟、狂热的工作达人御剑怜侍居然赶不及期限？太不可思议了！确实可能出现这种情况，因为懦弱的成步堂龙一突然找到对象，终于告诉他心爱的女人，要举办一场划时代的生日宴会，因为他被她迷得神魂颠倒！

但是，她对御剑怜侍太了解了，一定出了什么差错，到他不能抽出20分钟去趟机场！

"没事的，怜侍。"她向他保证，"如果航班一切顺利，路上没那么堵，我应该明晚5:30左右到。"

"谢谢你的通融，冥。那么，很好，你能赶上明天6:30的晚餐了，也正是我亲手做的一顿。明天见，我的小姐，我爱你。"

"我也爱你，亲爱的。"

"我们到了，小姐。"出租车司机说道，打断她思绪，打开御剑居住的豪华公寓的大门。她给他付了钱，感谢他把行李箱带进大厅。她只带了一个行李箱，打算之后再把其他东西带来，或者尽快买衣柜，因为她打包的衣物，只适用美国稍凉爽的早春，她在日本同样的季节，可不会感觉这么冷！

她走出楼上电梯，摸出钥匙，还没插进锁，门就打开了，于是她和御剑的男佣面对面。

"欢迎光临，晚上好，小姐。"中年黑发管家突然插话道。他穿着特别的黑色制服，一条胳膊上搭着块毛巾。他脸上带着平静随和的笑容，朝她鞠躬问好，一只手放在身后，另一只手放在身前的腰上。"很荣幸久别后再次和您见面，您的航班还好吗？"

"挺好的，谢谢你，管家。我也很荣幸能和你见面。"冥礼貌地笑笑，走向明亮宽敞的客厅。御剑没怎么改动家里的摆设，和她上次来时相比。她双眼游移欣赏着这里，现在这是她的新家。她深吸一口气，沙发带着豪华的饰物和木雕的修饰，墙上还有金框精致油画。她沉默着指向她的包，管家顺从地拿着行李箱，轻轻消失在走廊尽头的卧室里。

冥走了一圈，之后通过宏伟的入口到了餐厅。餐厅采光很好，和她自己家餐厅一样大。墙上挂着挂毯，还有一个巨大闪亮的水晶吊灯，樱桃木的桌子两侧满是重重的椅子。她发现桌子上还没摆晚餐，这有点不寻常。而且，这里能坐下12个人，这对他们两个有点太多了。她走过餐厅，去了别的房间。那是个小小的餐座，有一个圆形的玻璃桌，能容纳四人，她发现这里也还没装饰。那这就很奇怪了，怜侍告诉她6:30开饭，而现在已经五点半了。在美国家里，佣人都会提前一小时布置好桌子。

****或许怜侍在自己家不那么严格？****她想着，走回客厅，困惑地皱着眉。不是说她不能自己摆餐桌，只是怜侍一直都很当回事，说今晚要给她准备晚餐，但似乎什么都没做好。她恋人可不会拖延。如果怜侍想到他不能及时赶回家准备晚餐，他应该会让佣人在****中午****做好所有准备，因为他对这种细节很挑剔！说到怜侍，****他到底在哪里****？

"管家。"她喊道，稍有些吃惊，看到他好像突然凭空出现在她身边。"你知道怜侍在哪里吗？或者他什么时候回来？"

"主人吩咐我，说他到的时候让您洗个澡，之后我把您送到您用餐的地方。"管家清楚地说道，"他还让我告诉您，要去那里好好打扮。"

冥吃惊地看着他，他们要出去吃晚饭？管家还送她去？为什么怜侍不直接接她？或者给她叫辆车，带她去所谓的秘密地点？她耸耸肩，如果怜侍想做神神秘秘的事，她还能反对什么？

那个，至少还有件好事，她包里带了几条裙子。她这么想着，慢慢走在彩色毛绒地毯上，去了主卫生间。她很快脱下衣服，满怀感激地把全身浸入带着玫瑰香气的填满巨大大理石浴池的水中。这样美好的泡澡，确实对冥疲惫的肌肉起效了，而且她洗好穿好衣服后感觉好了很多。她是个及时的女人，6:15在客厅重新和管家见面，还一直在想到底哪里只要15分钟，她能及时赶到。谁都知道，逆转县去哪里都要20分钟！希望怜侍能理解，万一她恰好迟到了怎么办？

"您看上去真可爱，小姐。"管家优雅地将头朝向她，带着胡子的唇边带着钦佩又彬彬有礼的笑。

冥已经对打扮尽了最大的努力，在如此短暂的时间里，但还是太着急赶时间了，都没发觉到她看上去是一生中最美丽的样子。她的妆容很淡，只在高高的颧骨上打了腮红。她大大的灰眼睛旁边画了烟熏的眼线，这样双眼看上去比往常更大了。她还在唇边涂了点珠光粉色的唇彩。她穿着杜嘉班纳的无袖黑色经典定制紧身连衣裙，还有一条铅笔裙，裙摆带着丰富的花边，方形领口和裙子上方的褶边是扇形的。黑色的麂皮浅口鞋上有乔治·阿玛尼的水晶切割，那是她选的鞋。鞋子上镀金的水晶就在优雅的麂皮鞋脚踝边的带子下方，显示出后方的造型和前方的裁剪。一条带扇形水晶的发带、一对小小的钻石耳钉、精致的淡水珍珠项链上有一个水滴形的钻石挂坠，这些就是她的打扮。

"谢谢你，管家。"她羞涩地对那称赞笑笑，拉住他伸出的手。"是的，我准备好了。"但她稍有点困惑，在走进电梯的时候，管家选择了右边的电梯到楼顶，而不是左边的电梯到大厅。"管家，你的按钮是往上的，不是往下的。"她提醒他，"我想你弄错了吧？"

"没弄错，小姐。"管家回应道，带着神秘的笑，此时电梯门打开了。"我只是把您带到楼顶，您今晚用餐的目的地。"他退回电梯，在门关上之时最后一次鞠了躬，留下她一人站在那里，难以相信眼前的情景，完全被看到的一切惊呆了。冥正在四处观望周围陌生的环境时，她的双眼惊喜地睁大了，看到面前展现的情景。她之前从未来过的楼顶上，有她从未见过的东西。波里尼西亚火把（注1）、轨道照明和许愿蜡烛营造出这里浪漫的光线，琥珀色灯光更加增添梦幻的光芒。

在中心，一棵巨大的无花果树是一切的焦点，闪烁的冰柱灯悬挂在其中，加深了不可思议的感觉。树周围首先都是巨大的空贝壳，还有点亮的烛台。华丽的蓝紫色花楹树充分放在那里，还有一丛精心修剪的小树，全都指向天空，而修剪过的棕榈树围在这一片周围。闪烁的彩灯围在阳台树干上，边上还有写着什么的玫瑰花和金鱼草花束，颜色是桃红色的。这些花束放在高高的树枝上，周围装饰着水晶。

冥真心感觉童话仿佛成真了，自己就在魔法森林里。

在角落里，那些高高的花束上方，还有一个华盖—上面是白色的雪纺，还有白色的绣球花和一簇玫瑰花。平台上还有弦乐四重奏正在表演，背景里带着和谐的巴洛克音乐（注2）。

顶层一共有两个圆桌，上面铺着象牙白的亚麻桌布。还有两把实木靠背椅，也带着象牙白装饰，带着香槟色的带子。桌上放着玲珑剔透的金色餐具，金丝边眼镜，还有金丝边酒杯，带着玫瑰形的图案，这些图案增加了纯金色餐具的层次感和空间感。在这浪漫的外表下，小小的光源照亮了金色的古董花瓶，里面放着插好的白牡丹、白玫瑰、桃色玫瑰、白绣球、桃色杂交玫瑰和铃兰。大量许愿蜡烛闪着温暖的光芒，营造令人陶醉的环境。

这真是太激动人心了。

御剑坐在华丽的场景中，和往常一样帅气。他穿着黑色西装，打着领带，没戴领巾。他看到她，马上起身，看到她惊叹的表情，忍不住笑出来。

"欢迎回家，我的小姐。"他庄重地说道，鞠了一躬。他伸手牵住她的小手，轻轻吻在上面，之后抬起头。

"怜侍。"她说道，依旧被周围震惊到了。"这都是什么？"

"在很多事里，冥，就是一个晚上前我向你保证的晚餐。"他帮她拉开椅子，等她坐好后才回自己座位。"我想你长途飞行后应该饿了吧？"

"太饿了。"她承认道，用笑容向戴白色手套和穿黑色礼服的侍者道谢。他那时在她那边，给她水晶杯倒酒。"但是…为什么你为这顿晚餐如此大费周章？"

"因为你值得我这么做。"他简单地答道，拿着自己杯子，和她杯子相碰。"干杯，我的小姐。"

"干杯。"她重复道，虽然脸上的迷茫还很明显。

"当然，你现在明白，为什么我不能去机场接你了吧。"御剑道歉道，凝视着她。"这景象是我真心希望你看到的，这样你就原谅我了吧？"

"别开玩笑了！我好像内心只剩下惊叹和喜悦…看到这些。我感觉自己像故事书中美丽浪漫的女主角，这些都成真了！天啊，亲爱的，你一定返老还童了！"

"是的。"御剑承认道，悲伤地笑着。"尤其你很清楚我讨厌电梯，所以我准备期间，可以这么说吧，尽可能让我积极的一面来负责，这样我才能继续。这里需要从楼顶来回好几趟，尤其是大厅…通过台阶！我想我可能大腿僵硬了，就因为今天一个人的准备！"

"你…走楼梯…到楼顶…从大厅…来回几次？"冥已经惊异到无话可说，满脑子都想着他到底付出了多大的心血。这栋楼有30层高啊！

"大部分我都习惯了。"他耸耸肩，"毕竟我每天爬楼梯来回。"

"那你为什么一定要舍本逐末呢，亲爱的？"

"因为啊。"他调戏她说道，"这里最好了。"

"那为什么又住在便宜的地方呢？"她也开玩笑道，吃了最后一口上来的高级餐前点心。点心是柑橘和鲑鱼慕斯，带着覆盆子果酱。

"我过去不会，以后也不会。这样就能说明，我对另一半的选择了。对于住处也是一样，是吧？"

"你真固执己见！"冥咯咯笑道，虽然对他陈词滥调的话很满意。她放下刀叉，让侍者把盘子拿下去。侍者很快换上另一套一摸一样的服装，拿着两个银盘子。"先生，您的开胃菜，铁板阿拉斯加黑鳕鱼，羊栖菜米饭沙拉，牛油果，泡菜莴苣配蛋黄苦椒酱。"侍者一本正经地说道，故作勇敢地举起一堆东西。"对于小姐，顶级生蚝配牡蛎，还有木犀草混合酱汁。"

冥一直等到侍者离开，才靠到桌子那头，脸上带着顽皮的笑："你今晚为我点这么一份是为了什么原因呢，亲爱的？你是想保证什么吗？"

"你这毫无根据的猜测让我很受伤，小姐。"御剑回了个无赖的笑，"就算我想透过你的裙子追求你，我的诱惑可没那么明目张胆。两外，过了这么久，我想显然也****没必要****。"

"你说没必要？"冥津津有味地吃着开胃菜，吃得狼吞虎咽。她傲慢的表情因此受到影响，尽管眼神中闪着压抑的喜悦。"所以你自以为是到觉得我理所当然，是不是？还是你潇洒的心态让你觉得，你已经免费搞定了我，就因为请我吃了那么一顿？"

"当然不是了。"他面无表情地说，"但尽管我是优雅的绅士，我当然也有一厢情愿的想法吧？"

"那个，别说了，赶快死心吧！"

两人之后都笑了出来，让本来来收盘子的可怜侍者差点惊异到把盘子摔了。他看到拘谨的检察官因为之前无情到苛刻的样子，差点让他们筋疲力尽，结果现在放松地笑着，和共进晚餐的另一半愉快地聊天。侍者非常感谢他举止可喜的变化，也真心希望一切都能按计划进行，不然他意外的好心情又要泡汤了！

****如果神真的存在****，那个年轻人默默祈祷着，****请别再让我受到愤怒的情绪了，如果情况不妙的话…****

注1：波里尼西亚是大洋洲的岛屿，火把和当地习俗有关。

注2：巴洛克音乐风格起源于意大利，音乐以戏剧表现和乐队为主，风格华丽、装饰、壮观。


	17. 第十五章：爱的力量

另一位侍者走到桌边，手中拿着令人垂涎欲滴又带香气的食物。盖子一掀开来，里面的东西简直就是艺术品，让人不忍下口。

"先生，您的第二道主菜。珍宝蟹烩饭，配小米、藜麦、燕麦片、葵花子和葱。小姐，您的意大利乳酪团子、配上自制羊肉肠、番茄干、西班牙烤杏仁，还有刺山柑酱。"

冥认真吃了一大口，闭上眼一会儿，品味美食在她舌尖化开的感觉，之后愉快地看着她未婚夫："团子吗，亲爱的？你控制的饮食呢？"

"我今天上下30层楼梯十几次了，我的小姐。"他轻笑回应道，"我真心希望今晚能补充点能量！我可不觉得这会破坏我平时控制的饮食…我确定今天的活动让我大腿僵硬，你都能在上面砸椰子了！"

冥笑道："不是一直如此吗？"

"完全不是。今天这样反常的运动量前，大概也就葡萄柚的程度吧，但我现在已经提高了食物的等级，我向你保证！"

"你到底为什么要那么费心呢，亲爱的？"冥突然认真起来，"我记得你说，'在其他的事里'是你做那么辉煌的事的原因，但不可阻挡的是，迎接我回家到逆转县不是你唯一的目的吧？"

"说起来你确实是勤奋的检察官，了解我那么多年。"御剑表扬道，"你正确地说出我这次意外的动机。在我的特别做法背后，确实另有所图。"

"是吗？"她逼问道，此时他似乎不想继续了。一位侍者过来收盘子。"你不想公开背后的原因吗？"

在御剑回答之前，另一位侍者拿着两个圆形的盘子。

"您的主菜，先生，优质牛肋排、配奶酪焗土豆和阿玛尼亚克胡椒汁。至于小姐，鹌鹑配奶油、马卡龙沙拉、薄荷酸奶沙拉、茄子酱和莲藕。"

"我之后再说，我发誓。"御剑下了保证，之后埋头吃东西。

冥掩饰不住叹息着，如果抱怨服务太周到，那就是现在！怜侍现在并不想提刚才的话题，也没留闲聊的余地。他反而尽情大吃，津津有味的样子让人以为是最后一顿饭！她不确定他在熟练回避她的问题，还是真心因之前大量运动而胃口大开。不管哪种，她都破坏了他对美食的享用，这也是她承认这几个月或这几年来最美味的一顿！因此，她决定现在先放弃，先把面前的吃完。这件事渐渐越来越难，因为她已经被丰富的食物填饱了，觉得都快爆炸了！

假如她没感觉到强烈的好奇心的话。

怜侍神秘的举动还牵动着她心弦，从困惑不解到简直让人发疯！哦，他当然要继续说了，但她并没离解开谜题更进一步，到底什么让她未婚夫那天晚上去了奢侈品店，比她早了半小时！

冥禁不住胡思乱想，觉得选这个浪漫的巨大楼顶，是想再打她个措手不及！因此，她如坐针毡，鞋也掉了下来。****上次****怜侍让她放松警惕的时候，声称未来"为人父母"，结果现在他开始放弃了！他****这次****又留了什么****东西****？

他们的甜点终于上来了，冥松了一口气，还好量不多。

"您的甜点。"侍者自豪地宣布道，"柑橘蛋糕，配朗姆酒、奶油冰淇淋和麦芽。请慢用！"

"太好吃了。"她评论道，细细品味意大利甜点的每一口。"但我很高兴，你没点大份芝士蛋糕，或者其他类似的，因为这会让我裙子或胃爆炸的！"

"你在威胁我，你的衣服会破坏你精致的身材，但你怪我就算没这件衣服，还会对你产生非分之想？"御剑表情假装很痛苦，"饶了我吧，女人！我****还****是个男人啊！"

冥责怪地朝他挥挥甜点勺子："唉，绅士不过是个有耐心的坏人，御剑先生。"

"没有比这更加正确的话了，我的小姐。"他欣然同意。

"我****或许****想放弃这套服装。"她害羞地说道，朝他眨眼。现在是时候和他这能手来盘逻辑象棋了。"如果****你****愿为****我****做什么当回报的话？"

"嗯…"御剑似乎若有所思，"你在拿你美丽的身体交换，所以一定代价很高。虽然我并不是赌徒，我自认为还挺有意思的。我洗耳恭听。"

"别小看自己。"她稍告诫道。

"标出你的价格，小姐，这样我就能很快盲目同意了，纯粹鉴于****报酬****是否让我觉得值这个价。"

"没有风险就没有回报吧？"她眼神闪烁着，"为了把我和其他东西分开，亲爱的，我反过来只求你放弃****情报****吧？"

"继续吗？"他扬起精心修过的眉毛。

"没什么好保密的。"她向他保证，"只是…啊，有其他原因什么的吗，你这么宠爱我？"

"我们回到原点了，是吧？"御剑摇摇头，轻轻笑道。"恐怕我还不能告诉你，没有耐心的小姐。"

"没有耐心？现在已经超过****两个小时****了，怜侍！太阳下山了，星星也出来了！"冥闷闷地交叠双臂到胸前，"你保证之后告诉我，现在都没守约！你可不是一诺千金的人，御剑先生。因此，我下判决，****你****不是绅士！"

"我没说****告诉你****，我的小姐。"他顺利答道，"我说我之后****说情报****。"

"有什么区别！"她美丽的脸扭曲了。

"完全不是。"御剑反驳道，没被她发脾气困扰到。"还有另一种方式，让人不公开证据，我的小姐。你可以****说出来****…"他从座位上站起来，两根手指放在唇边，发出一声响亮刺耳的口哨，之后对她眨眨眼："或者你能****出示****。"

冥看到的另一样东西，是她有生之年见的最美丽动人的金毛猎犬，它朝他们跑过来。御剑弯下身，让这金毛的小东西平静下来。他带着不寻常的笑，此时这狗舔舔主人手指，摇摇尾巴转向冥，高兴地朝她叫几声问好。这条狗两条后腿站起来，想把两只前爪放到它新主人腿上。但御剑打了个响指，他未婚妻弯下身，正把那狗抱在她臂弯。那狗很快放下爪子，期待地看着御剑，依旧摇着尾巴，但稍有点克制。

****好过分！****冥想着，渴望地看着它坐在她脚边，想把它抱起来。怜侍说得完全没错，她一看到这条狗就会爱上它。

狩魔冥如今110%不可救药地爱上了这条狗。她怎么可能不爱它呢？佩斯有大大的黑眼睛，还有最柔软的皮毛！它最多两个月大，还没有大大的爪子，看上去很讨人喜欢，脖子上有小小的雪白色领巾。她想怜侍为什么不让它和她问好…当然他没想到，她白痴到关注这种老套的东西，而且毛还会沾上裙子？

"我的小姐，你毫无疑问也知道吧，它就是佩斯。"御剑高兴地告诉她，"佩斯，和你新主人握手，伸出爪子。"

佩斯还坐在那里，但是朝冥伸出稍大的爪子，之后冥接过去时感觉毛茸茸一团。"这个可爱的小家伙是谁啊？"她轻声细语地说道，弯下身子和它"握手"，用另一只手轻轻摸着它的头。

"那么，就和我们之前练习的一样。"御剑命令道，"冥，请坐回去。好的，佩斯，跳起来吧！"

冥靠在椅子上，轻快地用手抓住佩斯，把它从地上抱到身前。佩斯看着她，傻傻地笑着吐出舌头，显然对刚才的壮举感到自豪。它坐下来，高兴地喘着气，靠在冥腿上，同时御剑在背后表扬道"好孩子，佩斯"。

冥如此专注地抚摸着这狗，轻轻拉了它柔软的耳朵。她都没发现，御剑到她座位旁边，跪在她脚下。她低下头，在椅子旁边看到了他单膝跪地，吃惊地抽了口气。

"怜侍，你到底在…"

"掀起佩斯的领巾吧，我的小姐。"他轻声对她说道。

冥激动地笑着，怀疑地看了一眼。她欣然接受了，看到褶边下面有个酒红色的皮质垫圈，和御剑和工作服颜色一样。但****贴在****垫圈上的东西让她一时语塞。她低下头，眼中充满泪水。

"哦，怜侍…"她低语道。

御剑趁着她现在大吃一惊的时候，伸手到佩斯颈间，灵活地解下垫圈，取下那个闪闪发光的心形钻戒，正是冥几周前喜欢的那个。他将钻戒举到他指间，郑重地看着她。

"我代表佩斯问你，愿不愿意成为它的女主人，和它男主人一起。"御剑开口道，声音中充满感情。他看她还沉默着拼命点头，继续说道："冥，我几乎认识了你一生。我觉得我一直爱着你，从我以前就开始了。不管怎样，一开始是亲人间的爱，之后是男人对女人的爱。我不记得我生命中有过不爱你的时刻。"

他停顿了一会儿，咽咽口水，之后低下头，好像在整理思绪。他又抬头看她的时候，她看到里面闪着泪光。"从我们在一起开始，我感觉你是我更好的自己。在你之前，我只认识少数几人，但其他女孩都是陌生人。但是你…在某种程度上，****你****像我一样，和我志趣相投。我和你一起的时候，感觉很安心，而且我也知道确实如此。我不会为爱而爱，但我还是为你而爱了。50年后，我还会像现在一样爱你。我爱你的时候，从没像爱你一样爱别人，而且我也无法想象没有你的生活。这是我发自内心的感受，我请求你继续加入我生命—成为我第二个自己，世上最好的伴侣。我问你，狩魔冥，愿不愿意成为我的妻子？"

冥全身感到极度欢乐，快到几乎冲昏头脑。她内心充满情感，她觉得好像随时都会表露。喜悦的泪水从她眼中流下，落到还坐在她腿上的狗身上。她轻轻举起佩斯和视线平齐，吻在它毛茸茸的头上，之后把它轻轻放回地上，拼命眨眼抹去泪水。她这感觉可不好，要是她这么泪汪汪对着生命中最重要的时刻。她梦中的男人，她的灵魂伴侣这么浪漫深情，她想回味每个美好的时刻。

然后她用手托住御剑下巴，认真看他帅气可爱的脸庞。她毫无疑问知道，这人是她希望每天和她一起起床、白头偕老的人，余生每天都是如此。

"我也爱你。"她轻轻说道，对他笑笑。"我爱你的一切，你的野心和动力，你对朋友和家人的付出，就算没有血缘。我爱你的幽默，还有你在我房间的样子。我只是爱你，仅此而已。这是****我的****荣幸，能嫁给这位温柔善良的绅士，御剑怜侍。"她低声说着，之后给了他甜蜜的吻，光滑的秀发滑过他颈间。他回以热情的拥抱，从他跪着的地方站起来，将她抱起来，同时没有放开她的唇。冥这样贴着他，有一种美好的感觉。她能听到他的每一声心跳，疯狂地感谢那个楼顶上的人，知道他属于她。

两个人最终分开的时候，她想着他迷人、浪漫、电影般的时刻实在难以置信到完美，以至于她感觉听到著名的小提琴演奏声。之后，她的笑穿过树木之间，此时她发觉他们****真的****听到弦乐四重奏演奏第一小节席琳·迪翁的"爱的力量"，那首他们在糸锯婚礼上伴舞的歌。

御剑轻轻牵着她的手，把戒指套上她手指，发现和她完美吻合。这戒指就像为她定制的一样，就像她对他一样。他之后郑重地鞠了一躬。

"我能和你一起跳舞吗，我的小姐？"

她深情地笑着点点头，让他牵着她到泳池。

满月和温和的微风让夜晚奇妙起来。奥运会大小的泳池边被浮在水面的莲花灯和水下彩灯点亮，一个足以容下两人的舞池也安置妥当。两人正走向舞池的时候，冥发现可爱的兰花和玫瑰浮在水中。带反光的舞池架在水上，给两人提供美丽的平台以供伴歌声起舞，可以说之后是"他们的"了。两人在对方臂弯里稳稳地摆动，这样就感受幸福，仿佛世界只有他们两人。

"我还有几个问题，亲爱的。"她轻轻调戏道，轻抚他领子后柔滑的头发。

"你真是忍不住要问问题啊！"御剑抱怨道，眼神闪烁着。"****这就是****我和无情的检察官共度余生的结果！但是，随便问吧，要是你觉得还有我没解开的谜团，我的小姐。"

"我把你带到珠宝店去看那个我那么喜欢的戒指，就在我们订婚第二天。我连取戒指的单据都给你了，为什么你没当场买下？"

"很简单，因为我至少希望给你个惊喜，到你拿****戒指****的时候！"御剑大声说道，"我感觉压力很大啊，你这样答应和我共度余生，手指空空如也。我也想把你梦寐以求的戒指送给你，由于我意想不到的眼光，因为我的愚蠢夺走了你本该拥有的求婚！"

"好吧，可下一个显而易见的问题是，为什么你觉得要如此大费周章，亲爱的？我们已经订婚了，而且已经快一周了！不是说我不喜欢你今晚的付出，只是到底什么让你这么辉煌地向我展示那个戒指？"

"因为。"他慢吞吞地说，带着一丝坏笑。"我想给你的不只是你梦想的****戒指****，还有你应得的****求婚****。另外，未来多年后，我不会告诉我的孩子和孙辈，我们订婚是你先口头感谢我，之后在我生日又翻脸不认人！"冥把头埋进他肩里，为他的话感到不好意思，虽然她双肩不自觉颤抖着。他继续说道："毫无疑问，你也理解，我可不想对家人说什么爱情故事！其他人需要知道，就是我们订婚在****今晚****，我的小姐。我想你也没****异议****吧？"

"完全没有。"冥平静地回应道，虽然眼中还洋溢着喜悦。"但是，还有一件事，亲爱的。"

"那又是什么呢，我的小姐？"他低声说道，此时歌曲也到了尾声。之后他让她靠在他双臂上，突然倒了下来。

"我只想要你记住，御剑先生。"她调戏道，深情看着他美丽的灰眼睛。"到底是****谁先问****那个问题的。"

御剑发出一声大笑，还是紧紧地拉着她身后，让她倒在那里。"好像你****会****让我忘掉一样，我的小姐！"

"我当然不会！"她调皮地笑笑，"但那就是你爱我的理由之一！"

"何必呢，我****一直****都爱你。"他低声说道，抚摸着她脸颊，低头关爱地看着她。"直到我生命的尽头。"

"直到我生命的尽头。"她回应道，幸福地闭上双眼，再次把他拉到她身边。

****注：这是御冥爱情故事的最后一章，虽然这一章后面还有一篇尾声，但这并没有什么联系，除非你读过成宵的故事，这篇文也是那篇的前传。那篇文的题目是"********女孩有余，女人未满******"******。****


	18. 尾声：成宵故事的另一面

波鲁哈吉

2019年4月17日 晚上9:30

"我们聚会迟到了！"冥沮丧地喊着，无数次在御剑跑车的副驾驶镜子里确认自己仪容仪表。"这实在太可怕了，亲爱的！就像突然告知他们，都没事先说我会来，结果我们现在迟到半小时了！这是严重的失礼，而且他们是你的朋友，不是我的！他们现在又****多了个****讨厌我的理由！"

御剑耸耸肩，虽然他不喜欢他未婚妻迟到，但现在无济于事。他也没心思告诉那女人，他喜欢她现在生气的样子。或许他朋友也会更****喜欢****她，更不那么害怕/讨厌她，要是她说话别高高在上，还挑衅地抽人的话！

"是你坚持要换衣服，我的小姐。"他提醒她，"我个人觉得，你最早挑的那条牛仔裙，就已经很契合今晚了！"

"怜侍，我不可能穿那种暴露的低胸衣服，因为我未婚夫要在我身上留下痕迹啊！"她抱怨道，放下青绿色毛衣裙的高领，这下那些痕迹就能盖住了。之后她走下车，无精打采地跟他到餐厅入口。

他朝她性感地笑笑："我一小时前看你试那条迷人的裙子的时候，可没听你抱怨我的举动啊！"

"你说得没错。"她偷笑道，"这是我们两人的错，是正式订婚的喜悦，只是还没消退！不然，我肯定****有****办法抵抗你的主动，尤其是离家前一小时，诱惑人的先生！"

西伯利亚冷空气在他们走进小酒馆时狠狠刮着，冥冷得哆嗦，突然感谢自己换了件更保暖的衣服，让自己不会着凉！她可能要冻死了。如果她大晚上还穿着没有肩带的牛仔迷你裙，就算这件贴身衣服刚好让她未婚夫充满狂野的欲望！

她想真宵那天晚上会穿什么，现在看上去是什么样子。两人上次见到她，已经是很久之前了。御剑很喜欢真宵，虽然她和冥关系并不亲近。尽管两人同龄，她并不厌恶那个灵媒师，只希望今晚不要完全失败。

御剑正朝餐厅走去，此时冥突然发现有东西落在车里。

"亲爱的，你的钥匙，拜托了！"她倒抽一口气，抓着他胳膊。"我把鞭子落在座椅下方了，现在我要去拿！"

他大笑看着她："你向我****保证****，说会对大家友好，今晚****不会****抽人啊，冥！我知道你觉得他们白痴，可是他们是****我的****白痴，****我们的****白痴。需要我提醒你一句，就是这****两个****白痴让我们走到一起的吧？"

"****拜托了****，怜侍！"冥恳求道，"我保证我表现会尽力的，但没有鞭子，我会觉得很****不安****！"

他叹了口气，不情愿地把钥匙给她。她朝他飞吻，让他赶快去找人，她等下会跟上来。

****另外，你让我放下我心爱的鞭子，你可不知说不定它能派用场。****她这么想着，匆忙走出车，小心驶得万年船，对吧？

冥准时找到御剑和他朋友的桌子，听他抱怨白痴中的白痴矢张政志对真宵诡异的失礼举动—就在她（推测但未承认的）男友成步堂龙一面前。她很吃惊，看到辩护律师没让那个好色的家伙怎么样！她还没开口赞扬她未婚夫的彬彬有礼，他就感觉到她在他身后，把她拉到他那边。

然后御剑感激地将头转向真宵。

"我对这种正式场合迟到感到诚挚的歉意，真宵君。我未婚妻之前有个紧急跨国电话要打。另外，你今晚真是美丽动人。"

他稍正式地鞠了躬，这举动如果是别人可能显得可笑，但在有风度又自信的御剑怜侍身上，显得迷人又彬彬有礼。

"为了弥补这无意的失礼，请让冥和我给酒水买单。"

如果冥那时候喝了酒，可能会偷笑，听到御剑说迟到的原因，这样流畅又有说服力的虚张声势。那个，这样比直接说出****真相****更好，这样可能显得****他们****语无伦次！毕竟，除了成步堂和真宵，另外两人都不知她和怜侍交往，更别说是未婚****夫妻****了！

****干得不错，********亲爱的********。****她赞赏地想。****你总而言之是个追求真相的人，但碰上这种事时，你最终还真是个检察官啊！****

她正想说什么，支持御剑对真宵说的好话。真宵看上去成熟美丽，穿着令人惊叹的红色亮片礼服—成步堂龙一运气还真好呢，看来追求她也很成功—但她看了下寿星的脸，和其他人的表情一起阻止了她这么做。

****所有****人，矢张，胡渣刑警，但最显而易见的，成步堂龙一和真宵****两人****，都目瞪口呆地盯着她。这其中并没什么惊喜，而是****震惊****。这么一来，她难为情地注意到，大家都被她的加入****感到畏惧****！

哦，她就****知道****这是个错误，让怜侍这样随意提到她，这样太措手不及了！冥在有生之年，从未感觉如此不受欢迎，感觉脸颊因羞愧而发烫。****为什么****她要听她未婚夫的，没给成步堂发电邮，让他知道她会参加，这样就不会有这种窘迫时刻了？对于怜侍这所谓的天才，他自己从来都未曾不是****白痴****，尤其是在社交规矩方面！

但她并没为此纠缠太久，因为矢张意外地第一个恢复得体。他过分热情地向御剑问好后，就转向她，大喊道："小冥！看起来还和往常一样可爱啊！"****然后****他突然把细长的胳膊挽上来，给了她全世界****最大的****熊抱！

冥显然因这样的意外和讨厌的拥抱畏缩了一下。

"放开我，你这白痴！"她怒气冲冲地说，拼命试着呼吸—这样一个皮包骨头的白痴居然力气那么大—她也真心希望，没和未婚夫下白痴的约定，说不抽人！

****御剑怜侍，你还真是幸运啊，我真心爱着你！****

她看了眼她未婚夫，看到他脸上感激的表情，因为她没把无端的怒火撒到他白痴的朋友身上。

****不用谢！****

真宵下一个从震惊中恢复，过来圆场。她故意让自己挤在御剑和矢张中间，这样就能给御剑一个拥抱。真宵的举动让矢张放开银发女人，这下冥总算被解救了。冥朝灵媒师感激地笑笑，之后终于能重新呼吸了。

****你人真好啊，绫里真宵！****

寿星虽然没有面无表情或情绪失控，但她比另一个人更擅长当主人，而那人还没从呆呆看冥那里恢复过来！

他那个样子，直到真宵指着她说道："虽然这是最大的，那个，****惊喜****，我们也终于明白了'多多益善'的意思。****是吧****，成步堂君？"

这样的督促终于起效了，成步堂从张目结舌的恍惚中恢复，羞怯地看着两个检察官。

"说得没错。"他真心认同道，握着御剑的手，给冥回了最为心满意足的笑。"欢迎你们，已经很久不见了吧？我们才刚准备好，你今天看上去真可爱啊，狩魔检察官。这一件是新衣服吧？"

冥几乎掩饰不住翻白眼的冲动。虽然她知道主要是成步堂在背后撮合她和怜侍在一起，但他还是个****完完全全的****白痴，对她的不速来访惊呆最久。就这还不够，他似乎完全没注意到，在他白痴的称赞下，真宵脸上有点受伤的表情，这是真宵无法很快隐藏的。

****看起来白痴的白痴律师在装傻，故意没发现他前助手长大了****，冥想着。朝辩护律师恼怒地笑笑，同情了下对他单相思的女孩。****我在开什么玩笑呢？装傻？成步堂龙一有这样的能耐吗！****

"谢谢，成步堂龙一。"她冷冷地回应道，"这是我一周前从美国带来的新衣服。虽然那边也是春天，现在天气还是比逆转县冷多了。虽然说，考虑到这里如此低的气温…"她针对地加了句："还好我保暖做得不错，不像你那可怜的助手简直太暴露了，似乎都要在我们面前变成蓝精灵了。你就没告诉她，要在这样的温度下注意保暖吗？"

真宵脸上带着难看的表情，成步堂看上去也很慌张。冥才发现自己太过分了，她的话受到了误解。她不想让别人难堪，只想让那白痴能****看看****他可爱的"暴露的"助手，注意她的穿着，因为真宵绝望的表情显然求他这么做。但让她失望的是，她发觉自己的努力完全徒劳无功。

好的，那么或许她也想****稍微****对他有点失望，居然选这个冰冷的地方，给他追求的女友庆祝生日！但是现在啊！他到底有多白痴？真宵双唇都****发紫****了，所以冥知道，她并不是唯一一个感觉不适的人。

成步堂似乎很慌张，虽然不清楚是因为他不擅长选地方，还是因为他身边稍暴露的助手，而他此时****还是****拒绝看向她。

"我，我，那个，我****给了****她一个…"他吞吞吐吐地说。

值得庆幸的是，御剑体贴地防止窘迫继续下去，插了句话。

"成步堂可不是她监护人，冥。"他稍微告诫道，"真宵君现在已经长大了，可以选择自己想穿的。我完全能理解，她想在特别的这天成为焦点，不想穿得像尼姑一样。虽然这里是有点冷，但这喝点热酒就好了。我这就让服务生去拿酒，这个我之前也答应过了。"

他站起身，朝着远处的服务生招了招手，让她朝他们走来。

丰满的金发美女服务生一到他们桌旁，一切就开始走下坡路。显然这位性感的女性认识成步堂，因为他去年常来这里。冥很吃惊，真宵居然没发觉这个情报，她一回仓院之里，成步堂就常来这里借酒浇愁。这不是第一次成步堂和真宵分别，冥知道的。

或许就算真宵从这细节中知道这点，这还是会被成步堂和那服务生大胆的调戏破坏。成步堂礼数太过周全，以至于阻止或完全责备了她的行动，但他显然也没****阻拦****！

刚才荒诞的样子简直让真宵被生吞活剥了，而冥作为女性，感觉内心也为她而痛。这实在太心碎了，看着她黑眼睛里痛苦嫉妒的眼神，同时还要忍受另一位女人夺走她心爱的男人！

当然，冥这样的同情心下，感觉自己仿佛坠入了地狱，为辩护律师和他助手****两人****的白痴。真的很难抉择啊，两人****都完全是白痴中的白痴****！真宵自己也说不上无辜，一整晚都对困惑的成步堂说伤人的话，也没过多说明。之后她还想故意引发他的嫉妒，试图和矢张政志一起外出！

冥一下相当恼火，凑到未婚夫那边轻声说："怜侍，我们该怎么办？今晚完全是场灾难！我知道我们欠他们人情，可是他们****都****完全不可理喻！"

"我很****清楚****！"他朝她耳边怒气冲冲地说，"不然你觉得我为什么嘲笑成步堂白痴的****追求****，告诉他既然真宵君不是他现在或过去的恋人，这样并不能阻止矢张和她约会？！我想让他承认，他不希望矢张和她约会，因为****他****自己不可救药地爱着她！但这懦夫白痴就…好像扑克摸到烂牌一样！"

冥终于明白，成步堂的智慧和御剑差多远了，而成步堂还觉得，御剑无聊到多管闲事，而没发现他朋友只想强迫他****像个男人****！

她默默叹了口气。

****亲爱的********，我们现在真是棘手啊。****

御剑看着冥每次代表真宵发火，在女服务生经过并巴结白痴刺猬头律师。他能听出嘲讽的话和高傲的举动背后的意思，冥对此感到无可奈何和痛苦万分，和他一样。至少****他****能给成步堂逆耳忠言，尽量对他坦率一点。

但是，他恋人和灵媒师根本不是朋友，所以任何给真宵的帮助，可能都会让她问为什么他未婚妻要掺和与她无关的事，或者说更糟的话！

因此冥束手无策，而御剑也能看到她咬牙切齿的样子，此时女服务生把丰满的胸部凑近成步堂的脸旁边。

****好吧，可能我觉得冥对服务生无意的调情反应********有点********过度****，御剑自己承认道。****但服务生坐在成步堂腿上—她还在********上班********呢！…这实在太不专业了，而且…********错********得太过分了！为什么他容许这样？他想故意折磨真宵吗？那个可怜的女孩感觉随时都要哭出来了！而且她还扔了双份向律师发泄的鸡尾酒，是我故意拿来像水一样的。发怒的女人************大量酒精************白痴辩护律师************随时会发生的灾难…五，四，三，二…****

"你这刺猬头的****白痴****！"真宵生气地说，没事先预警，就朝成步堂震惊的脸上泼了她的柯梦波丹鸡尾酒，之后把酒杯从桌上摔下来。

成步堂坐在那里，感觉无言以对，同时冰冷的伏特加和果汁的混合物从他头上和脸上流下，一直流到衬衫上。他感激地接过糸锯匆忙递给他的纸巾，试图用那薄薄的东西尽可能擦干净。

** …******一！****

御剑不知是否该嘲笑，他沾上马丁尼酒的朋友看上去多么可笑，还是该敲成步堂的头，让他清醒过来。

"哦，那个。"成步堂无力笑道，想开玩笑活跃下紧张的气氛。"至少这次不是滚烫的咖啡，是吧？"

他的朋友都没笑，反而都默默盯着他。

"什，什么啊？"他最终问道，看上去真心感到疑惑不解。"你们都这样盯着我干什么？好像****我****是坏人一样！"

糸锯无语地擦着桌上被真宵摔杯子后沾湿的部分。

矢张还是沮丧地坐在自己座位上，发出细不可闻的咕哝声。

御剑交叉双臂，点点手指，无声地看着成步堂。****经前综合征吗，成步堂？真的吗？你********到底********在想什么？****

"你是认真的吗，你这白痴？"冥终于插话道，从座位上站起来，破坏了之前和御剑的约定，快速地朝辩护律师前臂抽了一下。成步堂因为痛苦吃惊的喊了出来，之后她瞪着他，转向坐在她身旁的未婚夫。

"对不起，御剑怜侍。"她甜蜜地说道，"但你能先到一边去吗？我需要去下洗手间。"

御剑扬起整齐的眉毛。

"你还打算这么称呼我吗，就算我们现在已经订婚了？"

调皮的笑容闪过她往常严肃的脸。

"请见谅，****怜侍****。我习惯成自然了，你也知道。一周之内，还是很难改掉养成十几年的习惯的。"

"啊哈。"他得意地笑道，眼神中闪着一丝调戏。"你****恰好****这时候需要用那东西了，是不是？"

"那我还能说什么？"冥稍微耸耸肩，装作毫不在意。"这个小姐既然要走，那她肯定会走，对吧？"

她穿过御剑那边，一出桌子视线外，就去了女洗手间。

她刚走掉，矢张就惊奇地吹了声口哨，摇了摇头。

"御剑啊，你小子找了个暴脾气的小姐啊！"他大声说道，"祝你好运吧，之后要用余生控制住那女人啊！"

御剑看着他朋友，带着一丝会意的笑，但一言不发。矢张和****其他人****真孤陋寡闻，完全不了解他****和****冥。****他****是那一桌里，唯一知道他未婚妻小秘密的，为什么她****突然****决定去那里，因为真宵带着愤怒的眼泪跑到那边，就像他知道，冥不会责怪他。

这没有必要。

因为他那位暴躁的女人，如果涉及到关于****他****的事，在背地里不过是只温柔活泼的小猫咪。

他们的朋友不知道，御剑知道的多愁善感、理想主义、喜欢浪漫的小女孩。

那人不仅在一个场合，还在两个地方哭了：在机场的时候，觉得失去他了，之后因为她觉得他不希望她当他孩子的母亲。

那个天使的心差点因他的极度愚蠢而完全破碎，但还是原谅了他，因为她清楚明白地爱着他。

那热心、善良、温柔的女孩第一眼就爱上他们的狗，轻声细语地哄着它。而她前一天晚上，明明还哭得那么厉害，因为她要离开家了。

对于世上其他人，她是那拿着鞭子的过分检察官，很难控制情绪。对于他们，就像把他当作机器人，当作严肃无情、不苟言笑的检察官，****她****永远都会被当作以前那狂暴又反复无常的狩魔冥。

御剑不会用其他人的眼光看她。

****完结（实际上…是开始…）****

****注：我喜欢他们两个，真的很喜欢。如果你想看看我之后的御冥、成宵和其他逆转裁判的********cp********，这个系列最后的部分正在更新中，名叫"永恒的逆转"，时间线在逆转裁判********4********和********5********之后，寻找着背后的一些答案，比如成步堂的最好的朋友和女朋友到底在哪里，在他失去徽章之后！****


End file.
